Diez
by Gato Jazz
Summary: Traducción... Diez conversaciones que remiten a la relación entre Bulma y Vegeta. Nueva perspectiva, ¿por qué Vegeta se enamora de Bulma? Escrita por mariamcardoso, que respondió a la pregunta de esta manera: "ella le enseñó a SENTIR". Eso, y su fuerte personalidad...
1. Primera conversación

"Diez"

Primera conversación

_escrito por mariamcardoso_

Habían pasado diez meses desde la loca invitación de Bulma cuando fue finalmente capaz de tener una conversación decente con Vegeta.

Él estaba en su invernadero, recostado sobre su espalda, aparentemente dormido, con las manos detrás de su cabeza. Ella se acercó, sus pies desnudos producían el sonido suave y usual de cuando se camina sobre el pasto húmedo. Se paró imponente junto a la forma relajada de él, fijándose en que era la primera vez que su cara no tenía esa expresión permanente de enojo con el ceño fruncido. Se veía relajado por primera vez desde que lo conoció.

Sus ojos se abrieron y cerraron con los de ella. Mirándola fijo, movió el cuerpo solo para, una vez más, clavar la mirada en sus ojos azules.

-¿Me puedo sentar? – dijo con una tranquilidad que realmente no sentía.

-Es tu casa, mujer - su voz sonó extraña, probablemente por el poco uso.

Sabía que no era necesario, pero igualmente le agradeció. Se sentó, piernas estiradas, pies doblados uno a cada lado y las manos detrás, soportanto su peso.

Los ojos de Bulma le dieron un vistazo al invernadero. Las rosas de su mamá, Scarlet Carsons, el cerezo florecido... Amaba la forma en que parecían llover flores debajo del árbol en primavera. Las lilas, las ciruelas blancas, los jazmines, el hibisco, la mañana gloriosa y la variedad de animales que su padre parecía criar allí. Una vez le dijo que tener un animal vivo en un invernadero puede mejorar la vida de las flores y hacerlas más hermosas. Tenía allí una fauna equilibrada.

Transcurrieron diez minutos de silencio hasta que Bulma volvió a hablar.

- Se está tan tranquilo aquí– dijo ella, olfateando el aire.

- _Estaba_ tranquilo. – agregó él con una pizca de irritación en la voz.

Decidió ignorarlo y decir "huele bien también." Se apoyó en su espalda y gimió en forma de queja mientras se estiraba. El día se había vuelto muy largo.

Vegeta comenzó a pararse cuando la mano de Bulma agarró la suya y le suplicó con la mirada que se quedara. Él dirigió la vista hacia sus manos y luego a ella, todavía acostada en el suelo y mirándolo. Frunció el ceño mientras se recostaba. Por un momento, ella se conmocionó al verlo cumplir uno de sus deseos. Bulma se acostó sobre su lado izquierdo para así quedar frente a frente, Vegeta apoyó la cabeza en las manos, de nuevo, e inclinó sus piernas.

- ¿Vegeta? - murmuró.

- ¿Hum? - respondió.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – dijo, sintiéndose poco dispuesta.

Abrió los ojos y la miró, fijamente a los ojos.

- Puedes preguntar, pero no significa que yo responda. – contestó fácilmente.

- Si… si en este momento pudieras pedir un deseo a las esferas del dragón, ¿cuál sería?

Por un momento, sus ojos oscuros se abrieron ampliamente, pero tan pronto como empezó, terminó. A Bulma le gustaba cómo los ojos se le encendían cuando, en realidad, _sentía_. Siempre tuvo la idea de que tenía bonitos ojos… para un hombre muerto. Pero cuando _sentía_, sus ojos podían brillar y su expresión de hombre muerto simplemente desaparecía.

- ¿Nunca has pensado en ello? - ella preguntó, con calma mirando fijamente a sus ojos.

- Ya conoces lo que yo pediría, mujer. ¿Por qué preguntar? - dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y echaba un suspiro.

Durante un momento consideró marcharse, pero era muy curiosa sobre él. Siempre lo era. Es por eso que él estaba viviendo con ella.

- ¿Por qué desperdiciar un deseo para convertirse en un super saiyajin? – le cuestionó poniéndose de pie.

Vegeta se tensó y pasado un segundo ya estaba de pie a su lado, con la cara llena de ira inimaginable.

- ¡_No sería_ gastado! Posiblemente tú no puedes entenderlo, _débil mujer terrícola_. -le echó en cara girando para dejar el invernadero.

- Vegeta, aún tienes mucho por aprender sobre los humanos. Lo que quise decir era por qué gastar en eso el deseo, si vas a convertirte en un super saiyajin tarde o temprano. - dijo con calma.

Su tranquilidad comenzaba a ponerlo nervioso. Ella era una contradicción andante. Si al principio le tenía miedo, ahora no le temía ni una pulgada. Ella se mostraba tranquila y nerviosa junto a él. Ella sentía repugnancia y compañerismo por él. Siempre alrededor de él.

Él se paró, agotado, en su camino y se dió vuelta para afrontarla. En cuanto Bulma vió sus ojos, tuvo que ponerse de espaldas. Sentía a su corazón como si pudiera ser visto latiendo desde el exterior de su cuerpo. En los ojos de él se vislumbró una emoción que no podría nunca, en su vida, imaginarse en los ojos de Vegeta. En ellos se veía _agradecimiento._

Pasaron minutos sin decir una palabra. Bulma decidió girar para ver si Vegeta se había marchado, sólo para darse cuenta de su proximidad. Los diez centímetros que los separaban no la hicieron sentir muy cómoda, pero al mismo tiempo quería hacer aquellos diez centímetros desaparecer. Dió un paso atrás.

- Ve... ¿Vegeta?- dijo sin aliento.

- Creí que me odiabas, mujer. - dijo él, con la expresión en blanco.

- Yo...

No era el momento de ahogarse en sus palabras. Finalmente estaba teniendo con Vegeta la conversación que quería.

- Yo también pensé que lo hacía. Antes lo hacía, antes te temía... pero ahora simplemente eres uno de nosotros.

Vegeta gruñó.

- Nunca seré uno de ustedes. Y deberías seguir temiéndome aún, todavía deberías... odiarme, porque luego de que destruya a los androides me voy a ir, para no volver nunca más.

Bulma asintió y miró el suelo, para que Vegeta no le viera los ojos. Él se alejó, un paso atrás.

- Todavía no me dijiste cuál es tu deseo. -dijo ella con la voz acuosa.

- No me muestres debilidad, mujer. Desearía volver a tener mi planeta.

Ella levantó la cabeza y se secó una lágrima que tuvo el coraje de salir de su ojo.

- ¿Te sientes solo? - le preguntó con voz decidida.

- ¿Solo? - preguntó Vegeta confundido.

- Si. ¿O ibas a pedirle al dragón por tu planeta y no por tu raza? - preguntó sorprendida.

- Por supuesto. Siempre viví solo. Lo que necesito es un lugar a dónde pertenecer, no compañeros, y no pertenezco aquí. -dijo, cruzando los brazos y colocando su peso sobre una pierna.

- Oh... creí que te gustaba aquí. Pareces feliz, o al menos, lo mayormente feliz que puedes ser, la mayoría del tiempo. Tienes comida, tienes equipo para entrenar, tienes...

Vegeta esperó unos segundos pero ella no volvió a hablar.

- ¿Qué tengo?

- Nada. Tienes razón. No perteneces aquí.

Bulma comenzaba a irse cuando él la tomó por el codo. Lo miró a los ojos y luego a su mano, que la sostenía por el codo.

- Termínalo, Bulma.

El asombro se cruzó por su cara. Él nunca la había llamado Bulma y ahora entendía por qué. La forma en que lo dijo, el tono de su voz y el más mínimo gesto de emoción que había oído la hizo temblar.

- Vegeta, me tienes a_ mí. _Si me necesitas voy a estar aquí.

- ¿Por qué? Yo no puedo darte nada a cambio. No tengo nada.

Bulma se dió vuelva para enfrentarlo y le tocó la cara con su mano. Vegeta se estremeció, como si se hubiera quemado y frunció el ceño.

- ¿Por qué huyes de mi? Yo no puedo lastimarte.

Ella acercó su mano de nuevo y, por primera vez, tuvo la oportunidad real de tocar a Vegeta.

- Por supuesto que no puedes lastimarme.

- Vegeta, no necesito que me des nada. Este lugar no es como los otros en donde estuviste. Soy perfectamente feliz, dando lo que puedo. -dijo sonriendo.

- Ustedes, los humanos, son una raza estúpida. Si yo no tuviera un gramo de honor, tomaría lo que necesito y te dejaría morirte en manos de los androides. -dijo alejándose, provocando que la mano de Bulma saliera de su cara.

- Pero yo no te daría lo que te doy, si supiera que nos traicionarías... que me traicionarías _a mi_.

Un poco de fastidio se asomó en el hermoso rostro de él.

- Odio toda tu estúpida charla emocional.

- Lo sé. Por eso la uso tanto contigo. Creo que algún día, vas a aprender a que te guste. Me gusta pensar que, incluso, la necesitarás.

- Realmente lo dudo.

Vegeta le dió la espalda y por unos minutos la conversación desapareció. La siguió sintiendo detrás de él, haciéndole agujeros en la espalda con los ojos, escuchando su respiración. Pero cuando de verdad pensó que la conversación había terminado...

- ¿Por favor, puedes quedarte luego de que los androides sean derrotados? -le preguntó a su espalda.

Vegeta simplemente no entendía por qué ella lo quería tener cerca. No sabían nada el uno del otro. Raramente hablaban. En realidad, raramente se veían. ¿Era solo curiosidad? Él no era una rata de laboratorio, como para que ella lo quiera estudiar.

- No.

Entonces, se dió vuelta y se fue. Ni siquiera le dió tiempo de decirle algo. Bulma se rió y miró hacia el cielo.

- Él nunca va a entender. Él no siente las mismas cosas que nosotros.

Fuera del invernadero, Vegeta escuchaba.

- ¿Por qué los humanos hablan alto cuando están solos? Pero más importante... ¡¿por qué hablo alto cuando estoy solo?!

* * *

_Ten es una historia escrita por mariamcardoso en este mismo sitio, publicada el 21 de junio del 2008. Hasta ahora beteada por partytimexelent (tercera y quinta conversación) y Pearl3 (cuarta conversación)._

_Maria escribió también en los fandoms Cowboy Bebop, Final Fantasy X-2 y Dragon Ball Z, entre otros._

_Ten consistirá de diez conversaciones que emiten a la relación entre Bulma y Vegeta._

_Rated: Fiction M - English - Romance/Drama - Bulma & Vegeta - Chapters: 11 - Words: 23,385 - Reviews: 158- Favs: 105 - Follows: 83 - Updated: 04-09-10 - Published: 06-21-08 - id: 4339744_

_**Quería traducir esta historia desde el 2008... y ya estamos en 2012. Sí, el colmo de los colmos. Parece que fue hace 100 años que le mandé ese mensaje a la autora con la idea y accedió, con toda la onda del mundo a que yo la traduzca, y así le agradecí, publicándola 440 años después. **__**Pero en fin, mejor tarde que nunca. Espero que la disfruten tanto como yo.**_


	2. Segunda conversación

"Diez"

Segunda conversación

_Escrito por mariamcardoso._

Diez días después, Bulma vió a Vegeta solo, en la sala de estar. Notó que se sentía algo fascinado por la televisión. Creyó que no era el artefacto en sí lo que le atraía, sino lo que aparecía en ella. Cuando él miraba televisión, ella siempre podía sentarse a su lado sin que él tratara de evitarla. Entonces, decidió intentar y hablarle una vez más.

- ¿Cómo estuvo hoy tu entrenamiento? –dijo ella, rodeando el sofá y sentándose junto a él.

Él momentáneamente dirigió su vista hacia ella y la miró.

- Como siempre. Quisiera que pongas comida en la cámara de gravedad así no tengo que venir tan seguido a comer. –dijo él, con su típico tono arrogante.

Bulma estaba esperando que pasara esto. No sabía por qué, pero Vegeta se sentía bastante incómodo cerca de su familia. Comprendía por qué se sentía de esa forma con su madre, pero su padre era diferente. Evitaba a su madre y parecía temerle al padre, al menos, en algún grado. Si ella le preguntaba algo, le respondía, siempre, pero prácticamente salía volando de la habitación si él aparecía. Entonces, esta petición no era una sorpresa para ella.

- No. –dijo firmemente.

Nunca le había negado algo a Vegeta. ¿Cómo reaccionaría?

Vegeta apagó la televisión y la miró.

- ¿Qué dijiste? –dijo con calma.

- Dije que no. No pondría nunca comida en la cámara de gravedad. Si lo hago, no te vería casi nunca. –dijo, mientras se estiraba en el sofá.

- De hecho, no nos vemos casi nunca. No habría ninguna diferencia. –dijo, alejándose de ella en el sofá.

- Si, habría una diferencia. No te vería.

Bulma se recostó y bostezó.

- ¿Y eso, por qué habría de molestarte a ti o a alguien, mujer? –dijo, mirando fijo al televisor apagado.

- Vegeta, no creo que te hayas dado cuenta pero, nos agradas y me gustaría pensar que también te agradamos. Al menos un poco. – murmuró, y cerró los ojos.

Ella sintió cómo se apoyaba en el respaldo del sofá, le oyó suspirar.

- Ustedes me fastidian. Todos ustedes. Tu madre es la que más molesta. –se quejó.

No pudo evitar reírse. Ya lo sabía, pero escucharlo de él no tenía precio.

- Es cierto. Ayer intentó llevarme a la piscina. Deja de reírte, mujer, no sé como aguanté las ganas de matarla. –confesó enojado.

- Lo siento Vegeta. Ella hace eso con todos los visitantes. Incluso se lo hizo a Goku. –dijo, limpiándose unas lágrimas.

- Yo no soy Kakaroto. –escupió.

- Me alegro. –dijo sonriendo.

Él la miró. Su cara enrojecida por la risa, su cabello despeinado por haber rodado en el sofá, la sonrisa para él y sus ajustados pijamas de color azul. Era una hermosa mujer.

- ¿Por qué evitas a mi padre? – preguntó de repente.

Vegeta se puso tenso.

- No le tengo miedo a tu padre. Le tengo respeto.

Bulma escupió y lo miró.

- Por lo que he observado, tu padre debe ser uno de los hombres más adinerados del planeta Tierra. Los premios por logros científicos que hay en esta casa les pertenecen a ti o a él. Entonces asumo que tu padre construyó todo lo que tiene, él solo. Lo respeto por eso. Me deja quedarme en su casa…

- No, yo…

- Déjame terminar. Sé que fuiste quien me invitó, pero si tu padre hubiera dicho que no, no estaría aquí. Yo nunca tendría un hombre en mi casa que pudiera matarme a mí y a mi familia sin ningún esfuerzo. Supongo que conoce mi pasado y aún así deja que me quede. Tengo una deuda. La voy a pagar derrotando a los androides.

Vegeta la miró. Bulma estaba asombrada, y él tuvo que sonreír ante eso. Nunca la había visto así.

Bulma de repente se lanzó a sus brazos y lo abrazó. Dado que no podía hacerle daño, no actuó instintivamente en defensa.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – dijo, tenso.

- Te estoy dando un abrazo. Gracias. –le dijo al oído.

Le besó la mejilla (eso lo hizo tensarse más) y se recostó de nuevo en el sofá.

- No vuelvas a hacerlo, nunca más. –gruñó mientras se levantaba.

- Lo siento. Me dejé llevar. –dijo sonrojada.

Acababa de abrazar y besar a Vegeta. ¿Se sentía bien? Tal vez solo estaba cansada.

- No pensé que pensaras eso de mi padre. Creí que él… tenía algo que te incomodaba.

Vegeta se dio vuelta y la miró.

- No seas tonta. Algunas cosas me incomodan. Tú eres una de ellas.

Bulma se quedó sin aliento. No había hecho nada que pudiera hacerlo sentir así, excepto quizás el abrazo y el beso.

- Pero yo no he hecho nada. Te trato como a cualquier otro- dijo en su defensa.

De repente él estaba sobre ella, a unos pocos centímetros, con un brazo en cada uno de sus hombros y la nariz tocando su nariz.

- Yo no soy cualquier otro. ¿Lo soy?- susurró.

Tan pronto como se abalanzó sobre ella, su corazón empezó a latir frenéticamente. Su respiración era difícil de controlar. Ella lo empujó y se puso de pie.

- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?- gritó.

- Sólo estaba mostrando un punto. Yo no soy cualquier otro. Al menos, no para ti- dijo, avanzando hacia ella.

- ¡Alto! No te acerques. No juegues conmigo. No te he hecho nada-dijo con la voz temblorosa.

- Vamos. No es como si no lo hubieras hecho nunca. Apuesto a que lo hiciste con tu novio debilucho.

Estando a solo unos pasos de distancia, empezó a sentir pánico en su estómago. ¿Qué era lo que le iba a hacer? ¿Besarla? ¿Tener sexo con ella?

Con un coraje que le vino de repente, se deshizo de la distancia que los separaba y le dio una bofetada con el dorso de la mano.

- No me vuelvas a hacer eso, jamás. – escupió y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Vegeta volvió al sofá y se tocó la mejilla.

Estaba empezando a sentirse incómodo. No sabía cómo reaccionar ante una mujer que no le teme y que realmente se preocupaba por él. Así que hizo lo único que sabía. Actuó como un idiota y la empujó lejos. Ahora si estaba cómodo, pero cómodo significaba solo y durante los últimos meses se le había olvidado cómo se sentía eso. Ellos no tenían por qué hablar. Ella sólo tenía que estar allí, y no enojada con él. Ahora tenía la sensación de que pasaría algún tiempo antes de que ella quisiera hablar con él de nuevo, si es que eso alguna vez pasaba. Cómodo, pero solo.

Siempre cómodo...

* * *

_Ten es una historia escrita por mariamcardoso en este mismo sitio, publicada el 21 de junio del 2008. Hasta ahora beteada por partytimexelent (tercera y quinta conversación) y Pearl3 (cuarta conversación)._

_Maria escribió también en los fandoms Cowboy Bebop, Final Fantasy X-2 y Dragon Ball Z, entre otros._

_Ten consistirá de diez conversaciones que emiten a la relación entre Bulma y Vegeta._

_Rated: Fiction M - English - Romance/Drama - Bulma & Vegeta - Chapters: 11 - Words: 23,385 - Reviews: 158- Favs: 105 - Follows: 83 - Updated: 04-09-10 - Published: 06-21-08 - id: 4339744_

_**Segundo capítulo arrriba :) Gracias por el excelente recibimiento. Estoy muy feliz de que les guste y del mensaje de la autora. Me hiciste sonreír con tu sonrisa. Ahora disfruten la vida hasta que llegue el próximo :)**  
_


	3. Tercera conversación

"Diez"

Tercera conversación

_Escrito por __mariamcardoso, Beta: partytimexelent_

(2008)

* * *

Una semana después, Bulma continuaba evitándolo. No era algo por lo que debía esforzarse. Vegeta nunca intentó entablar una conversación.

Vegeta nunca la buscó cuando la cámara de gravedad estaba descompuesta o cuando los robots necesitaban ser reconstruidos, él le pidió ayuda a su padre, el hombre que admiraba. Ella era quien en realidad había hecho los planos de los robots. De hecho, estaba trabajando en su décima versión. Trabajando hasta las 2 AM por un hombre al que se le daba todo, no daba nada a cambio y jugaba con ella. ¿Qué tan tonto puede ser un genio?

- Bulma, cariño, ve a la cama, necesitas descansar.

- ¡Mamá! Casi me matas del susto. ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora? –preguntó Bulma, con un mano en el pecho, tratando de calmarse.

- Lo siento, pero no podía dormir. Hace demasiado calor. –dijo la señora Briefs, como siempre, sonriente.

- Golpea la puerta la próxima vez. Diez años de mi vida acaban de irse volando por esa ventana. Dios… como sea, estaba terminando con los cables. Luego iré a dormir. Me siento como una zombie. –dijo Bulma, volviendo a concentrarse en los planos y continuando su trabajo.

- Luces como uno, cariño. –dijo la señora Briefs riendo.

- Gracias mamá. Bebe un poco de agua fresca, espera un momento y luego intenta de nuevo dormir. Funciona para mí. –dijo Bulma rascándose la cabeza.

- Gracias. Te dejo continuar con tu trabajo. Buenas noches. –dijo la mamá de Bulma y abandonó la habitación.

- ¡Buenas noches, mamá! –gritó Bulma.

Luego miró el reloj. Eran las 2:23 AM. ¿Cómo es que estaba despierta tan tarde? Trabajando para un bastardo desagradecido, eso era. Entonces se levantó, apagó las luces y abandonó el laboratorio. Estando al pie de las escaleras, escuchó un sonido que la hizo detenerse. Se escuchó otro sonido, seguido de una maldición. Bulma observó el panorama y encontró una lámpara de pie, que desenchufó lo más silenciosamente que pudo. Comenzó a caminar hacia donde provenía el sonido. Parecía venir de la sala de estar. No podía ser nadie de la casa: su madre no maldecía, tampoco su padre y Vegeta solo gritaría o haría explotar lo que sea que lo esté molestando. De repente, una mano cubrió su boca y tomó la lámpara. Gritó, pero fue callada por la mano. Comenzó a darle codazos y pateó a su atacante como pudo. Conocía a los peleadores más poderosos del universo, y no podía pegarle apropiadamente a un ladrón. Todos esos años viendo a Goku luchar tenían que servir, ¿cierto? Entonces decidió morderle la mano y golpear con la parte posterior de su cabeza la nariz del atacante. Lo bueno era que el hombre era de baja estatura.

- ¡Basta, mujer! –chistó él.

Bulma se relajó inmediatamente y la mano que le cubría la boca desapareció.

- ¡Casi muero del susto! –susurró enojada.

- Si… bueno… me golpeaste hasta fastidiarme. –dijo él con una sonrisa satisfecha.

- No digas nada… hay alguien en la casa.

- ¿Y qué? No pueden lastimarme. –dijo Vegeta encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿A quién le importas tú? Mi madre está levantada. ¿Qué tal si el ladrón le hace algo? –susurró ella.

Vegeta frunció los labios y su sonrisa desapareció. Se volteó en dirección a la sala de estar y empezó a caminar.

- Tu madre está en su cuarto de baño, tomando un baño.- dijo antes de entrar en la sala de estar.

Bulma suspiró aliviada y lo siguió.

Cuando Vegeta se detuvo, unos segundos después, Bulma se paró abruptamente y miró por sobre el hombro de él.

- Hey, imbécil, ¿qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? –dijo Bulma, anteponiéndose a Vegeta.

El ladrón se dio la vuelta rápidamente hacia ellos, temblando, tomó su pistola y les apuntó.

- Creí que sería capaz de reconocer un robo al verlo. Señora, no quiero matarla ni tampoco a su marido, pero si debo hacerlo lo haré. Aunque tengo el presentimiento de que si lo hago, todo el dinero de la Corporación Cápsula será usado para encontrarme. No importa. –dijo el ladrón con valentía.

- ¿Mi esposo? ¿Este idiota? Él… solo vive aquí. Vamos, dispárame, porque no vas a robarte nada. –dijo ella con las manos en sus caderas.

- Él te va a disparar y yo no soy tu guardaespaldas. –dijo Vegeta calmado.

- ¡¿Vas a dejarme morir?! –preguntó Bulma estupefacta.

- Sí. Pensé en hacerlo yo mismo pero todos se darían cuenta que fui yo. Pero… si se usó una de tus armas, nadie sospecharía que fui yo. Está bien en alguna forma. Yo no hice nada más que mirar. –dijo Vegeta mirándola.

Bulma ladeó su cabeza y sus hombros comenzaron a temblar.

- Sigo aquí. Es un buen hombre el que tiene a su lado señorita Briefs. –dijo el ladrón riendo, procurando seguir apuntando con su arma.

Bulma levantó la cabeza para mirar al ladrón. Su expresión era una mezcla entre rabia y dolor. Dió un paso en dirección al ladrón.

- No se acerque. Definitivamente voy a dispararle. –dijo el ladrón aterrorizado.

- Anda. Como verás, nadie va a detenerte. –dijo Bulma mientras se aproximaba a la mesa.

- Mujer… -advirtió Vegeta.

- ¡Demonios, cierra la boca! Cállate. ¡No te he hecho nada malo y me tratas como basura! Te he estado ayudando y… tú…-dijo Bulma, de espaldas a Vegeta.

- Amigo, eres in imbécil. Dios. Si tuviera a alguien como ella a mi lado la trataría muy bien. –dijo el ladrón lascivamente.

Vegeta le gruñó al ladrón y empezó a caminar hacia Bulma.

- Gracias. - dijo Bulma con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- ¿Qué está mal con ustedes, humanos? Se supone que tú le estás robando y ella se supone que lo está impidiendo… ¿por qué estás seduciéndola? – preguntó Vegeta, exasperado.

- Puedes llevarte el televisor, si quieres. –dijo Bulma mirando a Vegeta.

- ¡No! El televisor se queda. –dijo Vegeta acercándose a ella.

- Me llevo lo que quiera. Tengo una pistola aquí. –dijo el ladrón apuntándole a Bulma.

Bulma comenzó a acercarse a Vegeta.

- Vege…

El arma se disparó y lo único que Bulma vió fue la mano de Vegeta frente a su pecho. Seguía viva así que él debió haber agarrado la bala. De repente Vegeta desapareció de su lado y reapareció frente al ladrón. Golpeó su estómago y el ladrón cayó al suelo desmayado. Se giró hacia ella. Bulma estaba sentada en el sofá, con la mano en el pecho y respirando erráticamente.

Vegeta sintió su ki y frunció el ceño. Caminó hacia ella, la tomó por los hombros y la sacudió.

- ¿Por qué? –dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

Vegeta tuvo la sensación de que iba a arrepentirse si le preguntaba a qué se refería. Pero ella parecía demasiado nerviosa como para hacer algo más que hablar.

- ¿Por qué qué? –preguntó calmadamente.

- ¿Por qué me hiciste eso la semana pasada? – preguntó mientras se levantaba y se iba lejos de él.

Sabía que se arrepentiría de preguntar.

- Ya te lo dije. Me haces sentir incómodo.- dijo Vegeta sentándose en el sofá.

Bulma corrió los pocos pasos que había entre ellos y saltó encima de él, sentándose en su regazo. Los ojos de Vegeta se abrieron como platos y su boca comenzó a articular palabras que Bulma detuvo rápidamente.

- Es mi turno de hablar. –dijo enojada.

Lo tomó por el cabello y dio vuelta su cara para quedar frente a frente. Vegeta le gruñó.

- ¿Alguna vez has sido tocado por algo que no sea un puño cerrado? –preguntó Bulma apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

- Si.

- ¿Por una mujer?

- Por supuesto.

- Entonces, ¿por qué me haces a un lado? ¿Me odias?

Bulma liberó su cabello solo para rodearle el cuello con los brazos.

- He respondido a eso en dos oportunidades. A veces.

Ella estaba sorprendida ya que de hecho él respondía todo lo que ella preguntaba. Generalmente evitaba las preguntas que no sentía ganas de responder.

- No quiero tener sexo contigo. Quiero que seamos amigos. –le susurró al oído.

- Yo no sé… yo no sé lo que es un amigo.

Bulma retiró su cabeza de dónde estaba y lo miró.

- Pero… Nappa… y Raditz…

- Eran mis colegas. Prescindibles. De hecho, maté a Nappa, como ya sabes.

- Pero encontré un chip con una grabación en el scouter que Raditz trajo consigo…

Vegeta se levantó rápidamente y la tomó del brazo.

- ¿Dónde está? –preguntó sorprendido.

- Fue destruido. El scouter no funcionaba sin él y desde que fue destruido…-dijo rápidamente, tratando de tranquilizarlo.

Vegeta gruñó y volvió a sentarse.

- Lo vi. Quiero decir, al video. En ese momento no le presté atención. Parecía lo suficientemente normal. Tres hombres riendo mientras comían, hablando acerca de sexo, de mujeres, de "trabajo". No tenía información vital sobre los guerreros que se aproximaban. Sabes lo que es un amigo. Lo que tal vez no sepas es lo que es una amiga.

Él la miró y suspiró.

- Para mí, las mujeres son para tener sexo con ellas y luego descendencia. Parecen no tener otro uso. Raditz pensaba que nosotros, como guerreros, necesitábamos a las mujeres más que cualquier hombre. Decía que Freezer debía asignar una mujer para cada guerrero. Pero Freezer no hacía más que torturarnos. Nunca hubiera permitido a mujeres entrar en la nave.

Bulma se levantó y se sentó sobre la mesa frente a él.

- Dime que no… vio…violaste a las mujeres de los planetas que purgaban.

- No lo hice. Hay lugares en el espacio donde se puede tener sexo consensual.

Bulma suspiró aliviada y se levantó.

- Así que… ¿la televisión no? –preguntó sonriendo.

Vegeta se levantó también. Y fue hacia la cocina.

- Es más rápido aprender sobre su cultura mirando la televisión que leyendo. –dijo Vegeta con un tono rojo en las mejillas.

- Por supuesto. Es la primera vez que te veo sin guantes. Creí que tenías algo en las manos.

- La realeza saiyajin usa guantes. –respondió Vegeta.

Bulma lo siguió hasta la cocina y tomó una de sus manos.

- Wow. Son casi tan suaves como las mías. ¿Puedo ver tu ki? –dijo Bulma emocionada.

Vegeta le retiró su mano y frunció el ceño.

- No. Luego querrás hacer unas pruebas. ¿No es así?

- No. Pero sí quiero hacerte unas preguntas sobre tu cuerpo. –dijo con entusiasmo.

- ¿Qué quieres saber?

- ¿Cómo es que nunca se te rompen los huesos?

- Tan pronto como mi cuerpo asume una postura de batalla mis huesos se vuelven más flexibles. Protegen mis órganos y no se rompen fácilmente.

- ¿Me puedes mostrar? –preguntó seriamente.

Vegeta tomó uno de sus dedos y lo dobló de una forma en que no debería hacerlo.

- Eso es útil, pero inquietante. –dijo Bulma disgustada.

Vegeta sonrió y fue hasta la nevera.

Bulma lo hizo a un lado.

- ¿Qué quieres comer? –preguntó.

- ¿Quién dijo que quería comer?

Bulma se cruzó de brazos y lo miró.

- Panqueques.

Vegeta hizo un puchero.

Bulma rió. Comenzó a hacer los panqueques.

- No sabía que podías hacer pucheros. Es tan tierno. –dijo Bulma limpiando lágrimas de alegría de sus ojos.

- ¡No te reías de mi! – escupió Vegeta y salió de la cocina.

Bulma continuó riendo y haciendo los panqueques. Unos segundos más tarde oyó la puerta principal abriéndose y un grito. Supuso que había echado al ladrón a la calle.

- Gracias Vegeta. Cinco minutos más y los panqueques estarán listos. ¿Qué quieres tomar? –gritó volteando un panqueque.

Vegeta entró en la cocina y se sentó en la mesa.

- Jugo. –dijo mirándola.

- ¿De naranja o de manzana? –preguntó ella, con la cabeza dentro del refrigerador.

- Naranja. Y esa cosa de tomate, la cosa dulce, jalea o algo así, para ponerle a los panqueques.

- ¿Sabe bien? Nunca lo probé. –dijo sacando ambas cosas de la nevera. Las puso sobre la mesa, cerca de Vegeta.

- ¿Cómo puedes vivir en la Tierra y nunca haber probado esa combinación de comida?

* * *

_Ten es una historia escrita por mariamcardoso en este mismo sitio, publicada el 21 de junio del 2008. Hasta ahora beteada por partytimexelent (tercera y quinta conversación) y Pearl3 (cuarta conversación)._

_Maria escribió también en los fandoms Cowboy Bebop, Final Fantasy X-2 y Dragon Ball Z, entre otros._

_Ten consistirá de diez conversaciones que emiten a la relación entre Bulma y Vegeta._

_Rated: Fiction M - English - Romance/Drama - Bulma & Vegeta - Chapters: 11 - Words: 23,385 - Reviews: 158- Favs: 105 - Follows: 83 - Updated: 04-09-10 - Published: 06-21-08 - id: 4339744_

_**Este capítulo no le gustó a la autora. A mí me encanta. La forma en que actuán frente al ladrón es genial y cómo defiende Vegeta a su televisor. Vegeta diciendo delicadamente que en el espacio exterior hay "burdeles" y Bulma sentada encima hablándole al oído mientras lo pone en la friend zone. Me encantan. Me imagino el orgullo de Vegeta hablando de las propiedades de los saiyajin. Y eso video... quién pudiera verlo.**_

_** Gracias por los reviews, en cuanto tenga tiempo les respondo. Y también los follows y todo eso. Disfruten :)**_

_**PD: Jugo de naranja :)**_


	4. Cuarta conversación

"Diez"

Cuarta conversación

_Escrito por __mariamcardoso, Beta: Pearl3_

* * *

Dos días después, Vegeta fue a la cocina para hurgar el refrigerador luego de un día de entrenamiento, como usualmente hacía.

Así, se encontró con una Bulma muy tranquila, sentada a la mesa, haciendo garabatos en un bloc de notas. Al haberlo escuchado, se incorporó para verlo y le sonrió.

- Hola. –dijo ella.

Vegeta gruñó como respuesta y abrió el refrigerador. Frunció el ceño cuando no pudo encontrar lo que buscaba.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –preguntó Bulma garabateando.

Él cerró el refrigerador, caminó hacia la mesa y se sentó frente a su compañera de casa.

- ¿Qué escribes? –preguntó Vegeta mirando sus notas de arriba abajo.

Bulma frunció el ceño y le dió el bloc de notas.

- ¿Puedes leer nuestro idioma? –preguntó ella.

- Si. Tu padre me dió las hojas que hiciste para traducir el software del scouter. –dijo cansado.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y le alcanzó la pluma también.

- ¿Y… escribir? –preguntó.

- Si.

- ¿Qué era lo que buscabas? –preguntó mientras se levantaba.

Vegeta comenzó a leer sus notas y tomó la pluma.

- Sandía. –dijo antes de comenzar a escribir.

Bulma abandonó la cocina y entró cinco minutos después con una sandía. Notó que Vegeta continuaba escribiendo en su bloc de notas. Estaba realmente sorprendido con lo que ella había escrito.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó colocando la fruta en la mesa, cerca de él.

- Respondiendo las preguntas que, tarde o temprano, ibas a hacerme. –dijo mientras continuaba escribiendo.

De repente Bulma le arrebató el bloc de notas.

-No. –dijo firmemente.

- ¿Qué? Ibas a preguntarme, ¿no? –dijo Vegeta observando su expresión enojada.

- Si pero… bueno, quería preguntarlas. Te di las notas y la pluma para que veas si hay algún error en el texto que escribí sobre el cuerpo de los saiyajin. No para responder las preguntas. –dijo con una mirada severa.

- ¿Hay alguna maldita diferencia, mujer? –preguntó irritado.

Vegeta alcanzó la fruta y usó su ki para cortarla en rodajas perfectas. Bulma hizo puchero.

- Si tú las respondes no tiene sentido que yo las pregunte. –dijo sentándose.

- ¿Te haces llamar genio? –preguntó Vegeta sarcástico.

- Quiero hacerte las preguntas. Quiero verte abriendo la boca y escucharte responderlas. De hecho, me gustan nuestras conversaciones. –dijo ella, estirando su brazo para intentar tomar una rodaja de sandía.

Alejando las rodajas, fijó su mirada en ella. –Si son respondidas, ¿cuál es la diferencia?

- ¡Dame un poco! –gritó.

- ¡No grites! Lastimas mis oídos. –dejó salir el príncipe deslizándole un poco de fruta.

Bulma tomó de repente su bloc de notas y su pluma, mirándolo embobada con ojos que deseaban aprender más.

- ¿También tienes mayor sensibilidad en los oídos? –preguntó con entusiasmo.

- ¿Er… eres normal? –preguntó Vegeta sorprendido.

- Responde. –exigió, mirándolo fijamente.

- Todo lo nuestro está más en sintonía, es más sensible al ambiente. –dijo Vegeta, todavía sorprendido por su cambio de humor. Tomó otra rodaja.

Bulma escribió un poco en su bloc de notas antes de volver a él. – Sin embargo, tu cola era una debilidad. –declaró.

Vegeta negó con la cabeza. Nuestra cola es… fue el tercer órgano más importante de nuestro cuerpo. Una vez más, tomó una rebanada de sandía y la colocó en su boca.

Bulma escribía y comía al mismo tiempo, asintiendo con la cabeza mientras continuaba registrando la información recién descubierta.

- Era el corazón, el cerebro y luego la cola. Tenía gran influencia en nuestro cuerpo. Pero parece que los saiyajins pueden hacerse más fuertes sin ella. Controlaba nuestra capacidad de convertirnos en ozaru, nuestra vida sexual, nuestros impulsos y, al parecer, incluso nuestra personalidad.

Bulma escribía como poseída y Vegeta parecía querer revelar todo lo relacionado a la anatomía de los saiyajin.

- Entonces, ¿lo que estás diciendo es que si bien cuando alguien te toma por la cola te vuelves indefenso, los beneficios de tenerla son más útiles? –preguntó Bulma confundida.

- No. Estoy diciendo que no sabíamos que sin ella podíamos volvernos más fuertes. Si tuviera la cola ahora y me convirtiera en ozaru podría haber matado a Freezer, tal vez incluso a Kakaroto. –respondió, terminando la última pieza de sandía.

- Está bien. Dijiste algo acerca de la personalidad y los deseos. ¿Es por eso que estás más relajado ahora? ¿Más abierto? –le preguntó Bulma mientras escribía.

- Eso creo. Las decisiones que tomo no son las mismas que hubiera tomado cuando tenía mi cola. Parece que solo me muestro abierto, como tú dices, contigo.

Bulma dejó caer la pluma y apoyó la cabeza en su mano derecha. – ¿Alguna vez has pensado que podrías estar cambiando por todo lo que te rodeo en lugar de hacerlo por tu falta de cola? –preguntó pensativa.

Vegeta reflexionó la pregunta por un minuto. Bulma pudo notar que se estaba preguntando si eso podría ser verdad. Pasaron unos momentos y Vegeta parecía estar pensando en todo lo que le ocurrió desde que llegó a la Tierra por primera vez.

Desde que parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos, Bulma continuó. – Quiero decir, Goku no cambió su personalidad una vez que perdió su cola. Y tampoco Gohan. Goku ha dicho que no le afectó.

- Hum. Es posible. –admitió Vegeta.

- Has mencionado tu vida sexual. ¿A qué te referías? –preguntó Bulma mientras tomaba la pluma y lo miraba ansiosa.

Vegeta se levantó y comenzó a irse de la cocina.

- Espera. Si no quieres responder solo dímelo. Hay otras preguntas, no tienes que irte. –dijo Bulma, sintiéndose un poco molesta por ser ignorada así.

- Solamente voy a ir al baño. Si no quisiera responderte algo, te lo diría. –respondió, abandonando la cocina.

La expresión enojada de Bulma se suavizó y ella rió.

- Parece que la sandía está haciendo efecto. Al menos en eso somos iguales. –dijo Bulma tratando de calmar su risa. Se levantó para poder estirarse y se detuvo, sintiendo el antojo de algo dulce. Sabía qué podría calmarla, se acercó al refrigerador por un poco de jugo de piña. Tomó un vaso y colocó en él el fresco y anaranjado líquido. Cuando se dio vuelta, Vegeta ya se encontraba sentado en la silla que ocupaba antes, mirándola.

- ¡Dios! ¿No podrías ser menos cauteloso? –dijo ella luego de sentarse.

- Nunca antes me habían llamado Dios. No hay nada de diversión en caminar haciendo ruido. Así no podría asustar a nadie. – Él solo dejó ver una sonrisa, por un instante.

Bulma simplemente lo miró, estupefacta.

- ¿Acab… acabas de hacer una broma? Eso es una primera vez también. Debería empezar a escribir un libro sobre tus primeras veces. Ella esbozó una sonrisa, empezando a sentirse a gusto de nuevo.

- Continúa con tus preguntas. Quiero irme a dormir. –dijo irritado.

- Si quieres ir a dormir, ve. No quiero mantenerte despierto toda la noche por mi curiosidad si estás cansado. –dijo Bulma cerrando el bloc y levantándose.

Vegeta la miró con una expresión de sorpresa por un momento antes de volver a su habitual ceño fruncido.

- Siéntate. Escucha, luego pregúntame las malditas preguntas. –dijo con un tono de agitación en su voz.

Bulma lo miró fijamente y volvió a sentarse. –Está bien.

- Sexualmente nuestras colas desempeñan un papel muy importante durante nuestra adolescencia. Tenemos fuertes impulsos sexuales debido a los cambios en nuestro cuerpo. Pero nuestra cola, al conectarnos con nuestro lado animal, nos hace perder el control. Normalmente los saiyajin comienza su vida sexual a esa edad. No sé cómo sería para un saiyajin sin cola pero asumo que se comportaría como un humano. –explicó Vegeta.

Bulma lo miró fijamente durante un momento, estudiándolo. Tenía los brazos cruzados, estaba encorvado en su asiento, sus ojos cerrados, incluso la voz más suave. Parecía más calmado. No… parecía cansado.

- ¿Por qué no estás escribiendo? –preguntó Vegeta abriendo los ojos.

- Luces cansado. ¿Estás bien? –preguntó soltando su pluma, tratando de disimular un bostezo.

- Si no quieres seguir, avísame. No me uses como una razón, humana. No estoy haciendo esto porque quiero. –dijo Vegeta con un tono de disgusto.

- ¿Qué? Estoy bien. Tú eres el que luce como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse. De hecho, esta es la primera vez que te veo así. –dijo Bulma levantándose de la silla y acercándose a él.

- ¿Así cómo? –respondió, siguiendo sus movimientos.

- Cansado.

Bulma se paró detrás de su silla y le colocó las manos en sus hombros. Vegeta se levantó rápidamente, tirando la silla al suelo de un golpe. La mujer de pelo azul saltó hacia atrás, una expresión de shock se apoderó de su cara.

- No me toques. Ya te he dicho que no estoy cansado. Si no quieres continuar, por mi está bien. ¿O tal vez no quieres explicarme qué les pasa a los humanos en el cuerpo durante el principio de su adolescencia o sus vidas sexuales? ¿Malos recuerdos? –terminó con un amago de sonrisa.

Bulma se quedó boquiabierta por un momento debido al shock antes de sucumbir finalmente a su ira.

- ¡Bien! Siéntate, idiota. Voy a hablarte sobre eso. –escupió Bulma acercándose a la silla, sumamente enojada.

Se sentó, tomó la pluma, abrió su bloc y miró a Vegeta, que estaba de pie mirándola. Vegeta tomó su silla y se sentó, todavía mirándola. Bulma sonrió y comenzó a dibujar en su bloc cosas sin sentido.

- También tenemos impulsos sexuales. Hay días, o debería decir noches, en las que no pensamos con claridad. La mayoría de las veces podemos controlarnos a nosotros mismos, incluso aún cuando nuestras mentes no están en condiciones de detener esos pensamientos, raramente perdemos el control. Hay muchos adolescentes que teniendo más de veinte años siguen siendo vírgenes. Yo lo hice. –dijo Bulma terminando de dibujar una flor.

El príncipe continuó mirándola, en silencio.

- Para que un saiyajin hiciera eso, tendría que estar solo. Usualmente nos ponemos nerviosos y perdemos el control cuando no tenemos sexo a esa edad. –murmuró Vegeta.

Bulma escribió algunas palabras en su bloc.

- El despertar de nuestra sexualidad está sujeto a muchos factores de influencia: cultura, familia, religión y la lista sigue. Son muchísimos ahora que pienso en eso. En mi caso, en esta casa siempre hubo muchas conversaciones sobre sexo, nuestra cultura está abierta a la sexualidad, en caso de que no lo hayas notado, y religiosamente hablando, nunca fuimos creyentes. – explicó Bulma, mirando fijamente a Vegeta a los ojos.

Vegeta asintió.

- Tu planeta me fascina. –declaró él.

La pluma que estaba sosteniendo cayó al suelo y sus ojos casi salieron de sus órbitas.

- ¿Q-qué? –preguntó Bulma inclinándose para tomar la pluma.

- Me he encontrado aquí con cosas que no he encontrado en ningún otro lugar. Ustedes, los humanos, son débiles físicamente, confían demasiado en sus emociones pero tienen algo que no he visto en los otros planetas. –explicó Vegeta poniéndose de pie.

- Oh. ¿Y qué es eso? –inquirió Bulma siguiendo sus pasos con la mirada.

Vegeta se acercó al fregadero y llenó un vaso con agua. Bebió toda el agua de un solo trago y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Bulma.

- Hay muchas personas diferentes en el mismo planeta. –murmuró Vegeta sentándose en una silla a su lado.

Bulma levantó una ceja.

- No estoy hablando físicamente. Como tú dijiste, religiones, culturas, incluso tu familia influye en quién y qué te conviertes. –dijo él.

Bulma hizo lo único que pensaba que podía hacer después de escuchar a Vegeta hacerle un cumplido a los humanos. Ella se echó a reír.

- Ve… Vegeta, nunca creí escuchar algo así de ti. Quiero decir, tú… tú nos odias. –le dijo Bulma al, ahora enojado, saiyajin.

Vegeta apretó los dientes con rabia.

- Si, lo hago, pero eso no significa que algunas de sus características puedan fascinarme. –escupió el saiyajin.

- Por supuesto. Bueno, debo irme a dormir. Tengo una cita con Yamcha. –dijo Bulma riéndose.

- Ese es otro de sus defectos. Ustedes insisten en estar con las personas por las cuales tienen sentimientos, y no por los más fuertes. Pero de todas formas no hay aquí en la Tierra hombres muy fuertes para escoger. –dijo Vegeta poniéndose de pie.

- No lo entiendes. Nunca te has sentido así, no puedes hablar sobre eso. –dijo Bulma sintiéndose insultada.

Tomó su libreta, su pluma y se levantó.

-Buenas noches, Vegeta.

Bulma se dio la vuelta para irse y por primera vez desde que vino a la Tierra, él sentía ganas de hablar.

-Buenas noches.

Bulma se detuvo y volvió a mirarlo, seguía sentado en su silla.

Vegeta estaba teniendo muchas primeras veces estos días.

* * *

_Ten es una historia escrita por mariamcardoso en este mismo sitio, publicada el 21 de junio del 2008. Hasta ahora beteada por partytimexelent (tercera y quinta conversación) y Pearl3 (cuarta conversación)._

_Maria escribió también en los fandoms Cowboy Bebop, Final Fantasy X-2 y Dragon Ball Z, entre otros._

_Ten consistirá de diez conversaciones que emiten a la relación entre Bulma y Vegeta._

_Rated: Fiction M - English - Romance/Drama - Bulma & Vegeta - Chapters: 11 - Words: 23,385 - Reviews: 158- Favs: 105 - Follows: 83 - Updated: 04-09-10 - Published: 06-21-08 - id: 4339744_

**_Este capítulo lo traduje mirando películas (1408, Carrie, Baile con el diablo... es Octubre!), así que espero que no tenga ningún error por la distracción, si bien ya lo revisé siempre escapa algo ¬¬_**

**_Para terminar, un adelanto del próximo capítulo :)_**

_Vegeta simplemente rompió el contacto visual y se levantó._

_- Ya lo hice. – dijo._

_Bulma rió cruelmente._

_- Ustedes son todos iguales. Ya sean de la Tierra o de cualquier otro planeta, todos mienten. –dijo Bulma limpiándose algunas lágrimas._

_**Disfruten :)!**  
_


	5. Quinta conversación

"Diez"

Quinta conversación

Escrito por mariamcardoso, beta partytimexelent

Disclaimer: Akira's pero Maria's

* * *

- ¿No es una noche maravillosa, cariño? –preguntó la rubia.

- Lo es, cariño. ¿Vamos a caminar? – replicó el señor Briefs.

- Seguro. Voy a ponerme los zapatos.

El señor Briefs miró la luna llena apoyado en la ventana de la sala de estar. El aire era demasiado caliente para Septiembre. Una brisa pasaba de vez en cuando, pero no era suficiente para enfriar la calurosa noche.

Comenzó a cerrar la ventana cuando vió a Bulma evitar la puerta principal y entrar por la puerta trasera de la cocina. Cerró la ventana y le gritó a su esposa.

- Cariño, Bulma ha llegado.

- ¿Qué? ¡¿Tan pronto?! Acababa de irse. –dijo la señora Briefs volviendo a la sala de estar.

El señor Briefs tomó la mano de su esposa y se dirigieron a la cocina.

- Hola Vegeta. –dijo la señora Briefs alegremente.

Entonces escucharon una llave deslizarse en la cerradura de la puerta, haciendo que ambas cabezas se giraran hacia allí. Unos segundos después, Bulma abrió la puerta. La joven mujer estaba de pie con la cabeza gacha, el flequillo le cubría los ojos, sostenía su bolso con su mano izquierda y sus zapatos en la derecha.

- Bul…

La señora Briefs intentó hablar pero tan pronto como la pequeña rubia abrió su boca, Bulma tiró su bolso y levantó la mano para detenerla.

Vegeta alejó los ojos de la enorme pila de diferentes frutas y notó la presencia de la mujer de pelo azul por primera vez en esa noche.

- ¿Cariño, qué ha sucedido? –intentó el señor Briefs.

Ella levantó la cabeza y miró directo a los ojos de su padre. Tanto él como su madre se quedaron sin aliento. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y llenos de un sinfín de emociones.

- Ya veo. Tu padre y yo vamos a dar un paseo.

Bulma salió de la cocina y subió las escaleras hacia su habitación.

Los tres miraban hacia donde Bulma había estado.

- ¿No van a ir a hablar con ella como siempre hacen? –preguntó Vegeta confundido mientras comía fruta.

La pareja simplemente sonrió y sacudieron sus cabezas.

- Sabemos con seguridad que es mejor no intentar hablar con ella ahora. Cuando quiera hablar de lo que le molesta, acudirá a nosotros. No debemos molestarla… solo empeorará las cosas. –dijo la señora Briefs convencida.

La pareja se fue a dar un paseo mientras Vegeta se dirigía a su habitación. Subió las escaleras lentamente y caminó hacia el fin del corredor, pasando por la habitación de Bulma, e ingresó a la suya. Cerró la puerta y entró en su baño personal. Vegeta se desvistió y visitó con unos pantalones sueltos de pijama gris. Lavó su cara y, como siempre, observó sus numerosas cicatrices. Era un ritual, mirar las cicatrices y tratar de recordar cuándo, dónde y quién se las había realizado. No era fácil ocasionarle cicatrices a un saiyajin. Debían ser golpeados en el mismo lugar continuamente por un cierto período de tiempo, haciéndole imposible, inclusive a un metabolismo rápido, sanar la herida.

Cerraba la puerta del baño cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió lentamente. Ella ingresó. Él la oyó pronunciar su nombre y caminó hacia la puerta.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó abriendo.

- ¿Puedo pasar? –preguntó con la voz temblorosa.

Vegeta levantó una ceja y dio un paso al costado. Las palabras que habían dicho los padres de Bulma sonaron en su cabeza. ¿Iba a hablarle sobre lo que fuera que haya sucedido? No sabía realmente qué hacer con una mujer con problemas, o con un hombre ahora que lo pensaba.

Bulma entró en la habitación y fue directo a una silla cercana a la cama donde había ropa de Vegeta, que cerró la puerta y se acostó en su cama con las manos detrás de su cabeza y las piernas cruzadas. Ella tomó dos sweaters y par de jeans que estaban en la silla, los puso en su armario y se sentó.

El saiyajin la miró, sentada con los pies sobre la silla y la cabeza en sus rodillas, impidiéndole ver su rostro. Sus pijamas eran holgados hoy. Usualmente los usaba más ajustados. Como ella no podía verlo, se quedó acostado mirándola. Parecía que solamente respiraba. De todas formas, ¿por qué estaba ahí? Todavía no había dicho nada. ¿Estaba ahí solo para molestarlo?

Pasaron quince minutos y ella aún no había hablado. Vegeta se inquietó. Se levantó y fue al baño. ¿A hacer qué?, no lo sabía. Solo tenía que salir de allí. ¡¿Qué demonios le pasaba?! Salió y se quedó de pie frente a ella.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -le preguntó con toda la calma que pudo.

La mujer silenciosa se limitó a sacudir la cabeza y gemir. Vegeta se dirigió a su cama y se acostó de nuevo en la misma posición. Estaba a punto de dormirse cuando escuchó un nombre.

- Yamcha.

Finalmente estaba hablando, desafortunadamente empezó muy mal. Al menos para el hombre de cabello encrespado.

- ¿Qué pasa con él?

Bulma levantó su cabeza un poco, haciendo que sus ojos se asomaran por detrás de sus rodillas. Su boca seguía escondida.

- Se acabó. Yo… rompí con él.

Vegeta quería felicitarla. Pero parecía que ella se fuera a morir llorando si hacía eso. Se deshizo del compañero débil por lo menos. Una cosa a la vez.

- Quiero tener hijos. Nunca debí haberlo traído aquí. Debería haberme quedado con él en el desierto. Él hubiera sido él mismo si nos hubiéramos quedado allí. Tendría un montón de niños en este momento y no estaría sola.

¡¿De qué demonios estaba hablando?! ¿Desierto? ¿Sola? Se había vuelto loca.

- ¿Nunca te sientes solo? ¿No tienes miedo de morir en soledad? ¿No quieres tener hijos?- preguntó levantando la cabeza completamente.

Lucía espantosa.

- No.

- ¿No a qué?

- A todo. No me siento solo, no tengo miedo de morir en soledad y definitivamente no quiero tener hijos porque serían mestizos sin valor. –dijo sentándose en la cama.

- Ya veo…

Bulma se sentó en la silla normalmente.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

Bulma se giró y lo miró con ojos bien abiertos. Él lo estaba preguntando. Ahora realmente quería llorar.

Se secó los ojos con las manos y empezó a contarle todo sobre su cita en el nuevo bar de la ciudad, sobre cómo bailaron, cómo tomaron, todo sobre cómo se fue por un momento por otro trago, todo sobre las chicas con las que Yamcha estaba coqueteando con ella estando a su lado, todas las citas que dijo que tendría con ellas y, más importante, todo sobre cómo lo alejó de ellas y riendo le dijo cuánto había cambiado, que no era él mismo, que todo había terminado y que realmente tenía le esperanza de que siguieran siendo amigos. También le dijo que él no había reaccionado ante lo que le dijo, que le dio la espalda y se fue de ahí. No la había seguido.

La historia había terminado y Vegeta estaba como antes. La mirada seria y la posición tensa.

- Voy a morir sin nadie a mí alrededor. Rica, pero sola.

- Estoy seguro de que no va a ser difícil para ti encontrar otro hombre en este planeta.

- ¡Tú no entiendes! ¡Ningún hombre estaría conmigo por mí! ¡Lo único que quieren es el jodido dinero! –gritó Bulma mientras se levantaba y pateaba una almohada.

Los ojos de Vegeta realmente se abrieron. ¿Realmente había dicho eso? Vegeta se recompuso y dijo lo que pensaba.

- No es malo estar solo. Sabes en quién puedes confiar. No puedes traicionarte a ti mismo. Esa pareja que tenías no valía la pena, era débil en todos los sentidos. ¿Realmente creías que no te iba a traicionar?

Bulma tomó la almohada que había pateado y la puso en la silla donde había estado sentada.

- ¡Sí! Soy lo suficientemente inocente para creer que las personas normales que se gustan no se traicionan.

- Entonces sabes lo que significa. No le gustas. –dijo Vegeta, temiendo su reacción.

Bulma se congeló y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, abría y cerraba los puños tratando de calmarse.

- Tú no me traicionarías, ¿cierto? No pareces un hombre que mienta o fingiera. –preguntó Bulma en voz baja.

Vegeta simplemente rompió el contacto visual y se levantó.

- Ya lo hice. – dijo.

Bulma rió cruelmente.

- Ustedes son todos iguales. Ya sean de la Tierra o de cualquier otro planeta, todos mienten. –dijo Bulma limpiándose algunas lágrimas.

Vegeta simplemente se quedó de pie junto a una mujer que sentía no conocer. Nunca había sido tan… ¿no ella misma?

- ¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó Bulma.

Vegeta solo se quedó mirándola, confundido.

- ¿En qué me has mentido? –explicó ella.

Vegeta, por primera vez en su vida, tenía problemas en responder una pregunta cuya respuesta sabía.

- Las violaciones. – murmuró, como si fuera un niño esperando a ser castigado.

Él no sabía por qué pero se sentía mal mintiéndole a esa mujer.

Al principio ella no reaccionó, pero luego sin ninguna advertencia se lanzó sobre él, haciendo que ambos cayeran en la cama. Rascó la cara de él y el pecho con sus uñas. Él rápidamente tomó sus manos.

- ¡Detente, mujer! Vas a hacer que te lastime. –dijo con los dientes apretados.

- ¿Cuántas? –preguntó gritando.

Vegeta se encogió cuando escuchó el grito.

- He perdido la cuenta. Era normal para los soldados hacer esas cosas. No te dije la verdad porque sabía que ibas a hacer una escena como estás haciendo ahora. He visto tu televisión. He visto a gente ser arrestada por eso, asesinados por eso. Llegué a la conclusión de que aquí no aprueban algo así bajo ningún punto de vista.

Bulma no sabía si quería arrancarle los ojos porque le mintió o llorar porque mintió para proteger su bienestar. Optó por desplomarse contra él y llorar a moco tendido. Él simplemente liberó sus manos tan pronto como ella se dejó caer en su pecho llorando. Los brazos de Bulma rápidamente tomaron sus bíceps. Podía sentir las lágrimas en su pecho desnudo. Sus manos comenzaron a bajar por sus brazos y lo tomó de las manos. Se sintió como una marioneta, dejándola hacer todo lo que ella quería. Ella colocó las manos de Vegeta en su espalda.

- Abrázame. –dijo entre sollozos.

Sorprendentemente, él obedeció soltando un suspiro.

Después de unos minutos, ella se calmó. El latido constante de él la ayudó a relajarse. Tomó la mano derecha de su espalda y la colocó cerca de su cara. Puso su mano izquierda en la de él, midiendo la diferencia de tamaño. Él cerró su mano con la de Bulma dentro. Ella levantó la vista hacia él mientras levantaba un poco la cabeza de la cama para mirarla. Puso sus manos en su pecho y volvió a apoyar la cabeza. Ella se preparó para decir algo.

- No… -dijo él.

Ella puso la mano de él en el pecho de ella y se retorció tratando de encontrar una posición más cómoda sobre él. Él se movió y se levantó, aún sosteniéndola cerca. Abrió la cama y la acostó. Rodeó la cama para acostarse del otro lado. No había necesidad de sábanas; la noche era suficientemente calurosa. Ambos se dieron vuelta para quedar enfrentados. Por cinco minutos hubo silencio y un concurso de miradas. Bulma finalmente cedió y se acerdó a él. Le tomó una mano y la puso alrededor de ella, presionándola al final de su espalda.

- Lo siento por los arañazos.

Él asintió con la cabeza y la acercó hacia él.

Lo último que pensó Bulma antes de dormirse fue que Vegeta estaba realmente teniendo muchas primeras veces desde que vino a la Tierra.

Lo último que pensó Vegeta antes de dormirse fue que se sentía lindo tenerla presionada contra él.

* * *

_Ten es una historia escrita por mariamcardoso en este mismo sitio, publicada el 21 de junio del 2008. Hasta ahora beteada por partytimexelent (tercera y quinta conversación) y Pearl3 (cuarta conversación)._

_Maria escribió también en los fandoms Cowboy Bebop, Final Fantasy X-2 y Dragon Ball Z, entre otros._

_Ten consistirá de diez conversaciones que emiten a la relación entre Bulma y Vegeta._

_Rated: Fiction M - English - Romance/Drama - Bulma & Vegeta - Chapters: 11 - Words: 23,385 - Reviews: 158- Favs: 105 - Follows: 83 - Updated: 04-09-10 - Published: 06-21-08 - id: 4339744_

_**Cuando escribí "Entonces sabes lo que significa. No le gustas" no pude evitar pensar: Uuhhhhhhh, lo que se viene.**_

_**Cuando escribí el resto no pude evitar amarlos.**_

_**En el próximo capítulo… música… Yamcha… y alguien diciendo: "Te amo. Lo siento."**_

_**Muchos saludos y gracias a los que dejaron review y a los que siguen la historia!**_

_**¿Cómo se sienten luego de lo que acaba de pasar? :D**_


	6. Sexta conversación

"Diez"

Sexta conversación

Escrito por mariamcardoso, beta partytimexelent

Disclaimer: Akira's pero Maria's

* * *

Se despertó con el sol rebotando en su cara. Podía sentirla, respirando lentamente en su cuello. Luego de lo sucedido la noche anterior, había olvidado cerrar las malditas persianas. En la mañana, la maldita luz llegaría directamente a su rostro. Era casi como un suicidio.

Intentó moverse, pero cada vez que lo hacía, Bulma gemía un poco y lo apretaba un poco más. Vegeta suspiró y tomó sus brazos para quitarlos de su pecho y cuello.

- No… -dijo Bulma mientras trataba de aferrarse a él.

- Suéltame.

- Es muy temprano. Vuelve a dormirte. – dijo soñolienta mientras abría los ojos para mirarlo.

- Dormí suficiente. Debo entrenar. –dijo el saiyajin mientras ella lo dejaba ir.

El se levantó mientras ella salía de la cama para cerrar las persianas. Entró al baño y se miró en el espejo. Cuando estaba a punto de terminar de acercar su mano para cerrar la puerta, la escuchó hablar.

- Esto no funcionará. –dijo rodando en la cama.

Salió del baño para ver qué pasaba con ella ahora. Ella lo miró enojada y dormida.

- Esto era mucho mejor contigo aquí. Está frío ahora. Ven, incluso voy a dejarte agarrarme.

Vegeta sintió sus ojos abrirse y su cara quemándose. Era demasiado pronto para escucharla decir cosas tan vulgares. No tenía nada que ver con su aspecto desaliñado, su mala cara o su expresión deprimida. No, nada de eso.

Se volvió de espaldas a ella y cerró la puerta del baño. Se quitó los pantalones y entró en la ducha, cuando escuchó la puerta de su dormitorio abrirse y cerrarse. Realmente necesitaba tomar un baño.

-Más tarde ese día-

Cuanto Vegeta volvió a la casa al final del día, escuchó una especie de música venir desde el interior, en la sala de estar.

_Something's coming over me (Algo se está acercando a mi)_

_Haven't been the same since that evening (No he sido el mismo desde aquella noche)_

_That I put eyes on you (en que puse mis ojos sobre ti)_

_Fed me with life changing feelings (Aliméntame con sentimientos que cambien mi vida)_

_Now it's all a memory (Ahora es solo un recuerdo)_

_Where you are is a mystery (Es un misterio dónde estás)_

_I'd do almost anything to get back to that night (Haría casi cualquier cosa para volver a esa noche)_

_I miss you (Te extraño)_

_Wish that you were here with me (Desearía que estuvieras aquí conmigo)_

_It felt so true (Se sintió tan real)_

_But it only happened that night (Pero solo ocurrió esa noche)_

_Only that night (Solo esa noche)_

_Only that night (Solo esa noche)_

¿Qué demonios estaba escuchando? Caminó hacia la sala de estar y se detuvo en la puerta.

Lo único que podía ver desde allí era su pierna en el aire, señal de que estaba acostada en el sofá. Ella hacía zumbidos al ritmo de la canción y sus pies se movían con la música. Entonces la música se detuvo y ella se sentó.

- Muy deprimente. – dijo.

La música cambió.

_The sweet is (Lo dulce no es)_

_Never as sweet (nunca tan dulce)_

_Without the sour (sin lo amargo.)_

_The goods are (Lo bueno no es)_

_Never as good (nunca tan bueno)_

_Without the struggle (sin la lucha.)_

- No.

De nuevo se salteó de canción.

_Looking for love (En busca de amor)_

_Looking for love (En busca de amor)_

_In all the wrong places (en todos los lugares equivocados)_

_Looking for love (En busca de amor)_

_Looking for love (En busca de amor)_

_In all the wrong places (en todos los lugares equivocados)_

_Looking for love (En busca de amor)_

_Looking for love (En busca de amor)_

- Nope.

De nuevo un cambio en la música.

_She was more like a beauty queen from a movie scene  
I said don't mind, but what do you mean I am the one  
Who will dance on the floor in the round  
She said I am the one, who will dance on the floor in the round_

_She told me her name was Billie Jean, as she caused a scene  
Then every head turned with eyes that dreamed of being the one  
Who will dance on the floor in the round_

_People always told me be careful of what you do  
And don't go around breaking young girls' hearts  
And mother always told me be careful of who you love  
And be careful of what you do 'cause the lie becomes the truth_

- Gran canción… pero no. –suspiró.

_O sonho dos meus amigos (El sueño de mis amigos)_

_É ter um GTI (es tenerun GTI)_

_Não importa de que marca de que cor (no importan la marca ni el color)_

_O sonho dos meus amigos (el sueño de mis dos amigos)_

_É ter um GTI (es tener un GTI)_

_Não importa s'é Inglês ou Japonês (No importa si es inglés o japonés)_

_Eu ando pensativo (Estoy atento)  
Porque não tenho esse sonho (¿Por qué no tener ese sueño?)  
Eu ando a pensar qual o motivo (Estoy pensando en la razón)  
Porque não sonho com um GTI (¿Por qué no soñar con un GTI?)_

_O sonho dos meus amigos (El sueño de mis dos amigos)_

_É ter um GTI (es tener un GTI)_

_Não importa de que marca de que cor (No importa de qué marca o color)_

_O sonho dos meus amigos é ter um GTI (El sueño de mis dos amigos es tener un GTI)_

_Não importa s'é Inglês ou Japonês (No importa si es inglés o japonés)_

_Os meus amigos riem-se de mim por ser feliz assim (Mis amigos se ríen de mí por ser tan feliz)_

_Ser sonhar (Estar soñando)_

_Com um GTI (con un GTI)_

_Eles não sonham que me basta ter-te a ti (No sueño desde que te tengo a ti)_

_A sonhar comigo desde de que te conheci (Un sueño para mí desde que te conocí)_

- ¿Una canción en portugués en este disco? Qué extraño... no.- dijo luego de cantarla.

_Break me down,  
you got a lovely face,  
we're going to your place  
now you got to freak me out  
Scream so loud,  
getting fucking laid,  
you want me to stay  
but I got to make my way_

_Hey! You're crazy bitch,  
but you fuck so good I'm on top of it.  
When I dream I'm doing you all night,  
Scratches all down my back to keep me right on._

- ¡Al fin! –dijo emocionada.

_Take it off, the paper is your game  
You jump in bed with fame  
Another one night paid in full  
You're so fine, it won't be a loss  
Cashing in the rocks, just to get you face to face_

_Hey  
You're a crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good, I'm on top of it  
When I dream, I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back to keep me right on_

Vegeta estaba clavado en la puerta mirando como Bulma se puso de pie y comenzó a bailar aquella música. Ella era pura piel suave y curvas sexys. De espaldas a él, sus caderas adquirieron vida. Sus brazos comenzaron a acariciar su cuerpo. La forma en que ella se movía, incluso con una canción tan lujuriosa, era hipnotizante. ¿Cómo había podido su jodido y tonto novio abandonarla en un bar por otra mujer? La única respuesta que le pareció adecuada era que ella no estaba bailando en ese momento.

_Hey  
You're a crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good, I'm on top of it  
When I dream, I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back to keep me right on  
You keep me right on_

Ella se dió vuelta con un movimiento de cadera y se detuvo repentinamente al verlo.

_You're crazy_

_But I like the way you fuck me_

Un rubor furioso apareció en su cara. Vegeta la miró con su expresión habitual, notando por primera vez lo rápida que era la respiración de ella.

_I like to party uh-uh_

_Everybody does_

_Make love and listen to the mus-_

Se abalanzó sobre el control remoto y presionó stop. Se ruborizó todavía más. Estaba segura de que a esta altura ya era permanente.

Vegeta comenzó a caminar hacia ella, mirándola a los ojos. Cuando la alcanzó, esbozó una sonrisa. Ahora tenía algo con qué burlarse. Ella se sonrojó de nuevo.

- ¿¡QUÉ?! –preguntó irritada.

La esquivó, se sentó en el sofá y tomó el control remoto que momentos antes tenía ella.

Ella lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos. No podría… él la miró con una sonrisa satisfecha en los labios. Oh, sí lo haría.

Presionó play.

La música empezó y él apoyó la espalda contra el sofá, su primer momento de relax ese día. Ella se sentó en el sofá frente a él con una sonrisa. Reconoció la música.

_I'm very sure, this never happened to me before (Estoy muy seguro, esto nunca me había sucedido antes)  
I met you and now I'm sure (Te conocí y ahora estoy seguro)  
This never happened before (Esto nunca me había sucedido)_

Vegeta la miró curioso.

_Now I see, this is the way it's supposed to be (Ahora lo veo, esta es la forma en que se supone debe ser)  
I met you and now I see (Te conocí y ahora lo veo)  
This is the way it should be (así es como debe ser)_

Bulma se levantó y se sentó junto a él, imitando su postura.

- Lo siento. –murmuró.

Vegeta dirigió su mirada hacia ella con la cabeza aún apoyada en la cabecera del sofá.

- Hum.

_This is the way it should be, for lovers (Así es como debería ser, para los amantes)  
They shouldn't go it alone (No deberían andar solos)  
It's not so good when you're on your own (No es tan bueno cuando solo dependes de ti)_

_So come to me, now we can be what we want to be (Así que ven a mi, ahora podemos ser lo que queremos ser)  
I love you and now I see (Te amo y ahora lo veo)  
This is the way it should be (Así es como debería ser)  
This is the way it should be (Así es como debería ser)_

_This is the way it should be, for lovers (Así es como debería ser, para los amantes)  
They shouldn't go it alone (No deberían andar solos)  
It's not so good when you're on your own (No es tan bueno cuando solo dependes de ti)_

_I'm very sure, this never happened to me before (Estoy muy seguro, esto nunca me había sucedido)  
I met you and now I'm sure (Te conocí y ahora estoy seguro)  
This never happened before…__(Esto nunca había sucedido)_

Bulma tomó el control de las manos de Vegeta, presionó stop y lo tiró al otro lado del sofá. Por largos minutos se quedaron sentados allí, mirando lo anaranjado del sol desaparecer.

Esta era una de las cosas que le gustaban de Vegeta. Con él tenía silencios confortables. Nunca los tenía con Yamcha. Siempre tenía esa necesidad de hablar, de evadir el silencio.

Se escucharon golpes fuertes en la puerta.

- Es tu novio. – pronunció Vegeta con la voz cansada.

Bulma gruñó y se levantó. Era el momento de aclarar las cosas con Yamcha.

Caminó calmadamente hacia la puerta, dejando atrás al saiyajin. Respiró profundamente antes de abrir la puerta. Fue empujada hacia un lado, cuando Yamcha simplemente caminó furioso hacia la sala de estar.

- Tenemos que hablar. –dijo enojado.

Bulma lo siguió sin pronunciar palabra, y con el ceño fruncido.

- Cobarde insecto… -dijo Vegeta reconociendo la presencia de Yamcha en la habitación.

- Vegeta… -respondió Yamcha.

Bulma entró en la habitación y se sentó en el sofá frente a Vegeta. Yamcha empezó a hablar.

- ¿Qué demonios fue lo de ayer? Me dejaste ahí, diciendo algo sobre nosotros, que habíamos terminado y luego te fuiste. ¿Qué está pasando contigo?

Bulma comenzó a ver todo rojo. ¡Atrevido!

- ¡Debes tener algo de agallas para venir aquí a decir eso! Estabas coqueteando con todo lo que tenía pechos en ese maldito bar. ¡Conmigo al lado! Me dejaste en un rincón para estar con ellas…

Yamcha solo sonrió. Eso era muy inusual en él.

- Ya sabes que tengo algo de agallas.

Bulma y Vegeta se estremecieron ante el comentario tan grosero. Vegeta se levantó, dispuesto a salir de la habitación y no participar de la conversación vulgar que estaba a punto de tener lugar.

- Eres repugnante. –dijo Vegeta claramente.

- Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo. En primer lugar, ni siquiera deberías estar aquí.

- Cuando ella acude a mi habitación en el medio de la noche a buscar lo que tú no puedes darle, tiene todo que ver conmigo.

Yamcha miró a Bulma, su flequillo le cubría los ojos. Sus dientes blancos y perfectos mordían su labio inferior.

- Ella no haría eso.

- ¿No? ¡Pregúntale con quién ha dormido anoche!

Bulma se levantó con lágrimas de enojo en los ojos.

- ¡Fuera de mi casa! – gritó.

Los dos hombres se dieron vuelta para mirarla, con la cara deformada por la sorpresa. La cara de sorpresa de Yamcha pasó a ser una sonrisa sobradora cuando vió los ojos abiertos de Vegeta. El saiyajin comenzaba a irse mientras Yamcha continuaba allí de brazos cruzados.

- ¡Tú no! –gritó Bulma de nuevo.

- ¿Qué…? –murmuró Yamcha.

Vegeta dejó de caminar y comenzó a respirar de nuevo. Ella se acercó a él y tomó su brazo.

- Por favor, Yamcha. Vete. Se terminó. No hay nada que puedas hacer para hacerme cambiar de opinión. No permitas que nos odiemos. Te lo ruego.

Mantuvo el brazo de Vegeta sostenido estrechamente, esperando nerviosa su respuesta. Vegeta miró a Bulma y a Yamcha. Estaba a punto de irse. Pudo ver la derrota en sus ojos.

- ¿Por qué él? ¿Debo matar a millones de personas también? ¿Eso te haría volver a mí?

Vegeta gruñó. Su pasado no era algo de lo cual le gustaba mucho hablar. Eso pareció molestarla.

- No seas estúpido. Vegeta es diferente. Ya no es ese hombre y él nunca me lastimaría o me traicionaría. No ese se tipo de hombre.

- Va a cometer un error eventualmente. Cuando lo haga, voy a estar ahí y tú vas a estar arrepentida de haberlo elegido.

Bulma suspiró. Yamcha parecía no entender. Liberó a Vegeta para parase en medio de los dos.

- Él no es humano. No va a cometer erros tan frecuentemente como tú. Él es mucho más leal y confiable. Es valiente, interesante, inteligente, fuerte y puro. Paso momentos confortables en silencio con él. Amo hablar con él. Tiene tanto para dar. Fueron personas como tú quienes lo hicieron ser como era: un frío, cruel bastardo. Me muestra partes de él que sé que nadie ha visto nunca. Si lo hicieron, están muertos. Yo estoy viva y disfruto pasando tiempo con él. Aún me asusta hasta la muerte a veces pero creo que estaré bien. Si muero de un ataque al corazón, moriré feliz. –dijo ella, terminando con una sonrisa.

- Él me mató... –dijo el hombre humano.

- Lo sé. Una parte de mí siempre odiará eso. Nunca había sentido algo así. Tú muriendo y yo viendo todo por televisión. No creo que alguna vez me vuelva a sentir así. –ofreció Bulma.

Yamcha parecía feliz con su respuesta y se acercó a ella para abrazarla. Le disparó al otro hombre una mirada posesiva, la besó en la mejilla y se fue.

Él la necesitaba más de lo que ella lo necesitaba.

Miró a Vegeta. Por segunda vez vió agradecimiento en sus ojos. Le sonrió.

- De nada.

Parecía sorprendido por sus palabras y el agradecimiento despareció instantáneamente.

Caminó hacia ella y se quedó mirándola. Se retorció incómoda. Él agarró su brazo de repente, tiró de ella hacia el sofá y la sentó en el borde. Ella estaba tan sorprendida por la velocidad con la que la movió que se perdió unos segundos de él, no percibió cómo se acostaba en el sofá, con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de ella. Le agarró las manos y las colocó en su pelo. Por un momento ella solo lo miró, sorprendida por sus acciones. Entonces él se quitó los guantes y volvió su cara hacia el estómago de ella mientras formaba un círculo con los brazos alrededor de su cintura.

Estas acciones no apropiadas para Vegeta hicieron aparecer lágrimas en sus ojos. Pronto se derramaban por su bello rostro y cayeron en el de él.

- Te amo. Disculpa.

En lugar de dejarla ahí luego de que pronunciara esas palabras, la abrazó con más fuerza al respirar su aroma. Se sentía lastimado porque ella pensaba que debía sentirse apenada por estar sintiendo una emoción tan fuerte por él. Él disfrutaría de su presencia mientras pudiera. Mientras ella siguiera "amándolo". Sabía que eso terminaría algún día…

* * *

_Ten es una historia escrita por mariamcardoso en este mismo sitio, publicada el 21 de junio del 2008. Hasta ahora beteada por partytimexelent (tercera y quinta conversación) y Pearl3 (cuarta conversación)._

_Maria escribió también en los fandoms Cowboy Bebop, Final Fantasy X-2 y Dragon Ball Z, entre otros._

_Ten consistirá de diez conversaciones que emiten a la relación entre Bulma y Vegeta._

_Rated: Fiction M - English - Romance/Drama - Bulma & Vegeta - Chapters: 11 - Words: 23,385 - Reviews: 158- Favs: 105 - Follows: 83 - Updated: 04-09-10 - Published: 06-21-08 - id: 4339744_

* * *

_**Qué final.**_

_**¿Sería mucho si les pido que coloquen en el buscador de youtube (si, aquel familiar sitio web que usamos para ver videos) lo siguiente "Como Bulma y Vegeta se enamoran y la Sra. Brief recibe a su futuro yerno"? No se van a arrepentir.**_

_**Adelanto del próximo:**_

_Vegeta parecía estar procesando la información._

_- Te quiero a ti. - dijo agarrando sus muslos._

_Bulma apartó sus manos._

_- Tu quieres sexo. Es diferente. Yo te quiero. -dijo Bulma tocándole la cara con las manos._

_**Aclaro que los adelantos los elijo al azar, pero este es demasiado perfecto.**_

_**Hasta el próximo :)**_

_**Ah! Lamento la demora, pero algunas cosas se agregaron a mi vida. Entre ellas, leer otros fan fiction (si, ¡ese vicio!) y aprender catalán.**_

_**Muchos saludos!**_


	7. Séptima conversación

_**Para compensar mi demora anterior, aquí está el segundo capítulo del día, especialmente para ti Gaiasole. No puedo creer que haya demorado una semana en subir el sexto, ¡el tiempo pasa demasiado rápido! Peny Hdez gracias por la corrección, ¡se me pasó completamente! Ahora no detecto de dónde me faltó pero pronto lo agregaré. Y bueno, aquí tienen el próximo capi Ariana y Sakury. Espero que lo disfruten. Este capítulo es... es... bueno, no es que haya escenas subidas de tono pero, si aman esta pareja este capítulo les va a hacer sentir cosas seguro.**_

* * *

"Diez"

Séptima conversación

Escrito por mariamcardoso, beta partytimexelent

Disclaimer: Akira's pero Maria's

* * *

Se lo había dicho. Realmente se lo había dicho. Le había dicho que lo amaba. Sorprendentemente, él no había dicho nada y simplemente se quedó acostado ahí con la cabeza en su regazo, sosteniendo su cintura, mientras ella lloraba. Se quedó dormida unos minutos después y cuando se despertó, estaba sola en el sofá, acostada, cubierta con una sábana. Probablemente su madre la había tapado.

Había dormido bastante. Eran las 22:23 cuando miró el reloj. Iba a pasar su noche nada más que durmiendo. Debía hallar algo para hacer, pero primero iba a comer algo. Estaba hambrienta. Se levantó y arrojó la sábana a la parte de atrás del sofá. Algo cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo. Sus guantes. Aparentemente, había olvidado los guantes o simplemente no quería despertarla para quitarlos de abajo de ella. Los tomó y los guardó en su bolsillo, la mitad quedaba por fuera. Se dirigió a la cocina.

Encontró a su madre lavando los miles de platos que obviamente había usado Vegeta. Con su padre habían tratado de convencerla de usar un lavaplatos. Lo habían intentado solo una vez. Ella había comenzado a dictarles un sermón, que era una mujer capaz y que ellos no deberían depender tanto de los aparatos.

- Hey, mamá, ¿qué tenemos para comer? – dijo con la voz ronca.

- Bienvenida de entre los muertos, cariño. Hice ternera con salsa de ostras y arroz. Salió espléndido, si es que puedo decirlo. ¿Quieres un poco? Te guardé un plato porque de lo contrario, Vegeta lo hubiera comido. –dijo su madre con una sonrisa cálida.

- Sí. Muero de hambre. Lo tomaré. Continúa en lo tuyo, lavando los platos. –dijo con una sonrisa.

Su madre le devolvió la sonrisa y volvió a sus tareas. Bulma tomó el plato del refrigerador y lo dejó en el microondas unos minutos. El aroma ya era excelente. Cuando sonó la alarma, lo abrió y tomó el plato. Lo puso en la mesa, tomó los palillos y se sirvió un vaso de jugo de durazno. El aroma inundó su nariz mientras se sentaba. Tomó un poco de carne y de arroz y lo colocó en su boca.

- ¡Oh mi dios! ¿Por qué no hiciste esto antes? Es asombroso. –decía Bulma dando la impresión de ser un saiyajin comiendo.

- Es una nueva receta que encontré. Es realmente buena. Incluso mi querido Vegeta lo dice. –decía la rubia secándose las manos.

Bulma se ahogó. ¿¡Vegeta qué!?

La señora Briefs le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Estoy bien, mamá.-dijo tomando un sorbo de jugo.

Su madre se incorporó y se dirigió al lavabo. Tomó un vaso y lo llenó de agua.

- ¿Vegeta se encuentra bien? ¿Pasó algo? –preguntó su madre.

- No. ¿Por qué? –preguntó Bulma limpiándose con una servilleta.

- Estaba terriblemente callado, pero luego opinó sobre mi comida. Nunca había hecho eso antes. Cuando estamos cenando usualmente opina sobre lo que tu padre y yo charlamos. Hoy no dijo nada. Una vez que terminó de comer, que fue muy poco teniendo en cuenta sus costumbres, dijo que la comida estaba genial y agradeció. Luego se fue volando. –dijo con su constante sonrisa.

- ¿Se fue volando? ¿Hacia dónde? – dijo con un poco de pánico en su voz.

- No lo sé, cariño. Bueno, me voy a dormir. Buenas noches.

¿Se había ido? ¿Volvería? Dijo gracias. Nunca hace nada luego de cenar. Va directamente a su dormitorio. Tal vez estaba ahí…

- Buenas noches mamá.

Bulma se levantó y fue arriba. Al final del corredor podía ver la puerta de la habitación de Vegeta. Fue hacia la suya. Se puso una camiseta vieja de Yamcha como pijama. Era una noche demasiado calurosa como para vestir otra cosa. Estaba pensando en vestir solo ropa interior, pero si hacía tiempo no tenía problemas en enseñar su cuerpo, ahora era un poco más reservada, la palabra clave era _un poco. _Ella podría encontrarse con algunos de los empleados en la mañana y estar en sólo en ropa interior, tener a los chicos mirándola como si la quisieran comer viva no era un buen comienzo para un día saludable. Parecía estúpido no poder andar como ella quisiera por su propia casa, pero su padre insistía en tener la oficina allí, en lugar de tenerla en el edificio principal de la Corporación Cápsula, que estaba a doscientos metros de distancia.

Miró el reloj. Marcaba las 23:02. Bulma abandonó la habitación convencida de utilizar su insomnio para trabajar en unos planos que había comenzado dos meses atrás. Se había bloqueado y no pudo terminarlos. Era absolutamente frustrante.

Al cerrar la puerta de su dormitorio, dirigió la mirada al de Vegeta.

¿Estaba en casa?

Se encaminó a su estudio por los tres planos y una cápsula con una mesa lo suficientemente grande como para las tres hojas. Tener habitaciones grandes y cápsulas le alegró el día a Bulma. Apoyó los tres planos laminados y los puso bajo su brazo izquierdo. A continuación, tomó la cápsula y se dirigió a su dormitorio.

Cuando llegó al pasillo, miró de nuevo la puerta de Vegeta.

Oh, qué demonios.

Bulma caminó hacia ella y se detuvo cuando llegó. Golpeó dos veces. No hubo respuesta. La abrió y miró adentro. Oscura y vacía. Ningún Vegeta a la vista. Entró, abrió la cápsula y acomodó los planos sobre la mesa. Encendió la luz del techo y miró alrededor.

Había un par de pantalones en el respaldo de una silla, su pijama. La cama estaba hecha y el armario estaba entreabierto, dejando a la vista ropa negra, azul, gris, blanca, una pieza rosada y una beige. Predecible.

Había comenzado a trabajar cuando escuchó un sonido en la puerta. Se incorporó cuando la puerta se abrió dejando aparecer a Vegeta con su vestimenta usual, pero con lo que ella interpretó como una cara de preocupación.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –pronunció.

- Trabajando en unos planos.

Entró, cerró la puerta tras él, tomó sus pantalones de pijama y se dirigió al baño. Volvió a aparecer unos segundos después usando el pijama, caminó hacia su cama y se dejó caer sobre ella. Bulma lo siguió con la mirada todo el tiempo.

- Hazlo en tu habitación.

- Estaba esperándote. Necesito hablar contigo y darte algo. Voy a buscarlo. Solo espera un minuto. –dijo abandonando la habitación.

Un minuto después, volvió y saltó sobre la cama junto a él. Se sentó, mirándolo mientras se acostaba con las manos detrás de su cabeza devolviéndole la mirada.

- Toma, los habías olvidado. –dijo con una sonrisa.

El alternó la vista entre los guantes y ella. Tomó los guantes y los metió en un cajón al lado de su cama.

- ¿Qué pasa contigo? – preguntó levantándose de la cama y arreglando su remera.

- Nada.

Comenzó a trabajar en los planos.

- Eres extraño. Mi madre me ha dicho que no comiste mucho, que elogiaste su comida, que incluso le agradeciste.

- No te comprendo. Si no hago esas cosas, soy un bastardo desagradecido, pero si las hago soy extraño. Tú dices que me amas, lo que sea que eso signifique, pero que lo sientes. ¿Qué demonios quieres? –le dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Bulma quedó paralizada. Sus labios se movieron pero ningún sonido salió de ellos.

Estaba confundido. Vegeta se encontraba realmente confundido, incluso atrapado. No sabía qué hacer.

- Noso…nosotros estamos acostumbrados a que no nos hables. Me quejé por eso solo los primeros meses y…

Se sentó en la mesa y lo miró. Estaba sentando en la cama con los pies en el suelo.

- ¿Y? –dijo Vegeta observándola.

Bulma se mordió el labio inferior.

- He dicho que lo sentía porque tú odias ese tipo de sentimientos, porque te dan asco, porque tú piensas que muestran debilidad y… me estaba disculpando conmigo misma también, porque sé que vas a hacerme sufrir como nunca nadie lo hará. –dijo con calma.

Él se levantó y se movió para quedarse de pie entre sus piernas. Ella se estremeció cuando sus manos golpearon el sector de la mesa junto a sus caderas y hacía más amplia la separación de sus piernas para acomodarse mejor.

Se quedó allí de pie, solo mirándola a los ojos, incluso más confundido de lo que estaba.

- ¿Qué es, exactamente, amor? –murmuró inocentemente.

Bulma se ruborizó de un color rojo furioso. Vegeta con ese aire inocente era tan sexy.

-Am... amor es cuando quieres tanto a alguien que duele. Es cuando no puedes pensar en nada más que esa persona. Es cuando no puedes soportar ver esa persona llorar. Es cuando lo único que quieres es ver a esa persona reír. Es cuando quieres pasar el resto de tu vida con esa persona.

Vegeta parecía procesar profundamente esa información.

- Yo te quiero. –dijo él al tomar sus muslos.

Bulma apartó sus manos.

- Tú quieres sexo. Es diferente. Yo _te quiero._ –dijo Bulma tocándole la cara con sus manos.

Vegeta caminó hacia atrás y volvió a sentarse en la cama. Ella pudo notar que estaba pensando.

Bulma re-encapsuló la mesa y enrolló los planos. Abandonó la habitación para dejar las cosas en la suya. Él la siguió.

- ¿El amor no incluye sexo?

Ella no lo miró.

- Sí.

Él frunció el ceño. Estaba empezando a cansarse de estas ridiculeces.

- Yo no entiendo nada.

Ella se volvió hacia él y avanzó unos pasos.

- ¿Has besado antes? –preguntó con un tinte rojo en sus mejillas.

Vegeta solo asintió con la cabeza.

- Entonces bésame. - murmuró acortando el espacio entre ellos.

Los ojos de Vegeta se ampliaron al echar un paso atrás.

El príncipe de los saiyajin huía de una mujer humana. Vergonzoso.

Le colocó la mano en la parte baja de la espalda y la atrajo hacia él en un segundo. La respiración de ella ya era rápida y él no había hecho nada aún.

Ladeó su cabeza acomodándose a la de ella en un instante y capturó sus labios con tanta prisa y fuerza que ella tembló en sus brazos. Estaba desesperado. Necesitaba más de ella que eso. Su lengua era gentil pero rápida. Ella podía sentirle el latido del corazón aumentando.

Le posó las manos en la espalda para acercarla y descendieron a su trasero.

Ella se apartó bruscamente.

- Eso es…es lujuria. - dijo ella, tratando de controlar su respiración.

Él dio un paso hacia ella.

- No. Es mi turno. –dijo firmemente.

Vegeta se detuvo en seco.

Ella lo miró a los ojos y avanzó hacia él. Tan pronto como alcanzó con sus brazos, sus manos estaban en el rostro de él, acariciando, descubriendo, pasando sobre las mejillas, las cejas, orejas y finalmente sus labios. Él se inclinó hacia delante, en busca de otro beso. Ella sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, lenta y gentilmente.

- Estás jugando conmigo. –dijo enojado.

- Te estoy enseñando, no estoy jugando. –pronunció Bulma mirándole los labios.

- ¡Entonces hazlo! –dijo el saiyajin ansioso.

Sin romper el contacto visual, Bulma se inclinó y presionó sus labios con los de él, probando. Él trató de continuar el beso pero ella se mordió el labio inferior. Él gruñó.

- Tienes que ser paciente. –explicó Bulma.

Ella se inclinó de nuevo y, todavía mirándolo a los ojos, lo besó, sus labios se movían lentamente contra los de él. Abrió los ojos cuando ella comenzó a usar la lengua, lentamente. Tan lento. Tan… amorosamente. Se adaptó a su ritmo. Era mucho mejor de esta manera. No lo sabía. Cerró los ojos primero.

Cuando ella vio sus ojos cerrarse y lo sintió detenerse, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Había soñado con este beso.

Se apartaron, respirando pesadamente. Él la miraba con asombro, pero su expresión pronto cambió a algo que no había visto antes y no podía nombrar. Era una nueva expresión.

Le limpió una lágrima que estaba cayendo por su cara, agachó la cabeza y salió de la habitación sin decir una palabra.

Sabía la diferencia ahora pero no se sentía de la misma forma que ella. Tal vez no podía. La quería pero no de esa manera. Estaría con ella solo para satisfacer su lujuria. Cuando se cansara, la desecharía. Lo sabía.

Ella se dirigió a su cama y se recostó de un lado, frente a la ventana. Iba a ser una noche larga.

Vegeta entró en su dormitorio y cerró la puerta, respiraba pesadamente. Eso era diferente. Eso era tan diferente como él y Freezer, pero era demasiado para él. No podía calmar a su corazón, sin importar lo mucho que lo intentaba.

Ella era peligrosa, al menos para él. Ahora él lo sabía.

* * *

_Ten es una historia escrita por mariamcardoso en este mismo sitio, publicada el 21 de junio del 2008. Hasta ahora beteada por partytimexelent (tercera y quinta conversación) y Pearl3 (cuarta conversación)._

_Maria escribió también en los fandoms Cowboy Bebop, Final Fantasy X-2 y Dragon Ball Z, entre otros._

_Ten consistirá de diez conversaciones que emiten a la relación entre Bulma y Vegeta._

_Rated: Fiction M - English - Romance/Drama - Bulma & Vegeta - Chapters: 11 - Words: 23,385 - Reviews: 158- Favs: 105 - Follows: 83 - Updated: 04-09-10 - Published: 06-21-08 - id: 4339744_

_**¿Cómo están esos ritmos cardíacos? No se dan una idea lo difícil que es no opinar mientras traduzco este tipo de escenas. Quiero gritar. En fin, como siempre, disfruten y hasta el próximo!**_


	8. Octava conversación

"Diez"

Octava conversación

Escrito por mariamcardoso, beta partytimexelent

Disclaimer: Akira's pero Maria's

* * *

Me tomó un tiempo darle un nombre a la expresión que me dió Vegeta la noche en que nos besamos. Pena. Lloré al reconocer lo que era, pero luego de una buena noche de sueño era como si nada hubiera pasado.

Era como si dormir me hubiera hecho asumir que había besado a Vegeta. De todos los hombres que podría besar, tenía que ser Vegeta. Era mucho más lista que eso. Entonces, luego de un buen baño, decidí actuar como si nada hubiera pasado. No vi a Vegeta el primer día siguiente. Pero en el segundo día, en el almuerzo, me senté en la mesa y unos minutos después, Vegeta entró y se sentó en su lugar habitual frente a mí.

—Buenas tardes, Vegeta —dijo mi madre con una sonrisa.

—Hola —expresé levantándome para alcanzar los platos y los cubiertos.

Él continuó allí sentado sin decir una palabra. Luego de colocar los platos, me senté una vez más y esperé que mi madre traiga la comida. Le tomó solo unos segundos traerla a la mesa. Comimos y hablamos como siempre lo hacemos pero Vegeta no pronunció una palabra. De todas formas, comió como si no hubiera un mañana.

Una vez que terminamos, me levanté y abandoné la mesa con una manzana en la mano. Necesitaba terminar los planos. Mi padre los necesitaba esa semana. Decidí tomar la cápsula de la mesa y mis planos y llevarlos al invernadero. La luz y el silencio seguramente me ayudarían a trabajar más rápido.

Aquella tarde fue más que suficiente para terminarlos y una vez enrollados y con la mesa encapsulada, me dirigí a la oficina de mi padre para entregárselos con una sonrisa orgullosa.

—Gracias, Bulma —dijo mi padre con una sonrisa.

Volví a la casa y fui directo a la sala de estar. Me senté allí hasta la cena, Vegeta no se presentó, luego me dirigí a la piscina. Había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que nadé. Luego de una hora, salí de allí vestida con mi bata e ingresé a la casa. Vegeta estaba en la cocina comiendo fruta.

—Hey, Vegeta —dije sentándome frente a él, secando mi cabello.

Me miró y continuó comiendo su montón de fruta.

—Parece que comes mucha fruta. Te identificaba como el tipo de hombre que solo come carne —declaré colocando la cabeza en mis manos.

—Me identificaste mal —dijo Vegeta mientras mordisqueaba una manzana.

—Eso parece. ¿No tenías fruta o algo parecido a eso en el espacio?

Entonces paró de comer del todo y siguió mirándome. Levanté mis cejas. No paraba de mirarme. De arriba a abajo. Estaba comenzando a sentir mis nervios romperse.

— ¿Qué? —dije bruscamente.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó? — preguntó mirándome a los ojos.

Al notar mi confusión añadió…

—Esa noche.

¡Oh! Entonces ese era su problema.

—Por supuesto —dije, esperando impaciente sus próximas palabras.

— ¿Entonces por qué actúas normalmente? —dijo mientras yo le daba un bocado al durazno.

Tomé un poco antes de responder.

— ¿Algo ha cambiado? —pregunté, confundiéndome.

— ¿No lo hizo? —parecía alterado por mi respuesta.

Otro bocado.

¿Qué diablos estaba pensando Vegeta? ¿Algo había cambiado? ¿Él quería que algo cambie?

— ¿Querías que algo cambie? —dije entre mordidas.

No sé cómo pude hablar tan calmadamente cuando estaba tan nerviosa. Estaba segura de que él podía escuchar mi corazón latir.

Vegeta solo se quedó mirando. Podía ver que estaba pensando. Siempre se quedaba mirando algo cuando estaba pensando. Se levantó y caminó hacia mí. Elevándose por encima de mí con los brazos cruzados mientras yo estaba sentada.

Levanté una ceja y simplemente abandonó la cocina. Me levanté y lo seguí. Estaba sentado en la sala de estar. Iba a responderme la maldita pregunta, aunque tuviera que pasar el resto del día siguiéndolo.

— ¿Entonces? —pregunté mientras me sentaba en el sofá opuesto al suyo.

No respondió ni se movió. Comencé a impacientarme.

— Vas a responderme, Vegeta. Tú empezaste.

Y de repente él estaba sobre mí, sosteniendo mi cabeza y mi brazo con sus manos. Un suspiro escapó de mi boca cuando noté su proximidad.

— ¿Qué… qué estás haciendo? —pregunté sin aliento.

No me respondió con su voz, sino con su boca.

Él imitó mi beso.

¡¿Acaso había estado practicando?! Estaba mejorando en esto de besar despacio. Bastante.

Cuando él hizo un movimiento para alejarse, gemí para protestar y lo acerqué hacia mí de nuevo. Lamí su labio inferior para ver si respondía. No me sorprendió cuando abrió la boca y tocó su lengua con la mía. Abrí los ojos para verlo mirándome. Sentí mi cara calentarse. Barrí mi lengua a través de la suya y vi sus ojos cerrarse ligeramente. Mis brazos rodearon su cuello mientras cerraba los ojos. Tan pronto como puse las manos en su pelo, él se apartó.

—Quieres que algo cambie —dije sin aliento.

— ¿Y tú no? —respondió fácilmente.

—No te esperaré con las piernas abiertas. No quiero solo sexo. Ya te lo he dicho. —susurré.

Frunció el ceño. Estaba confundido de nuevo.

—Entonces, el beso que me diste hace un momento era… —preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Me dejé llevar. —tuve la gracia de sonrojarme y mirar hacia otro lado mientras lo decía.

—Lujuria —dijo a mi oído.

Dio un paso atrás con una sonrisa satisfecha, como si hubiera logrado algo. En un instante me enfurecí.

—Nunca dije que no sintiera lujuria. Dije te amo. ¡No voy a cometer el error de tener sexo contigo sabiendo que solo vas a acostarte conmigo y dejarme! —le susurré con enojo.

— ¿Quién dijo que haría eso?

—No hay necesidad. Lo llevas escrito sobre ti. Tienes esa actitud de "tengo sexo y te dejo". Quiero decir, estamos hablando de ti, Vegeta. Ni siquiera te gustan los sentimientos. Apenas sabes lo que son —susurré, me sentía más triste a cada segundo.

—Conozco el compromiso —dijo Vegeta con el ceño fruncido y un enfurecido tono de voz.

Los ojos de Bulma se ampliaron. ¿Vegeta se quedaría con ella solo por tener sexo con ella? Eso sería peor que dejarla.

—¿Te quedarías conmigo solo porque tenemos sexo? Eso es peor que abandonarme. Yo tendría que verte, tocarte, sabiendo que no sientes nada… moriría.

No sabía si debía sentirme feliz o triste. Vegeta dijo que se quedaría conmigo luego de tener sexo no porque quisiera hacerlo, sino porque se sentía obligado. Su maldito honor.

Vegeta me agarró el cuello con fuerza y escupió.

—Me irritas, Bulma. Podría matarte haciéndolo.

Traté de controlar mis nervios. Me soltó el cuello y dió la vuelta para irse.

—¿Eso no es un poco diferente? —pregunté tocándome el cuello y tratando de calmarme.

—No. No, no lo es.

* * *

_Ten es una historia escrita por mariamcardoso en este mismo sitio, publicada el 21 de junio del 2008. Hasta ahora beteada por partytimexelent (tercera y quinta conversación) y Pearl3 (cuarta conversación)._

_Maria escribió también en los fandoms Cowboy Bebop, Final Fantasy X-2 y Dragon Ball Z, entre otros._

_Ten consistirá de diez conversaciones que emiten a la relación entre Bulma y Vegeta._

_Rated: Fiction M - English - Romance/Drama - Bulma & Vegeta - Chapters: 11 - Words: 23,385 - Reviews: 158- Favs: 105 - Follows: 83 - Updated: 04-09-10 - Published: 06-21-08 - id: 4339744_

**_Capítulo post-besos. Más que todo transición. Estoy uplodeando con mucha lentitud porque el fandom de The Walking Dead me tiene atrapada. Y sorpresa, ¡no quiero salir! jajaja. Espero tener el próximo up en uno o dos días._**

**_Si, capítulo 8. Faltan dos... chan chan._**

**_Saludos a todos: Gaiasole, Ariana Usagi, Nia Shi Dae (su avatar también), Perla16 y Casandra. Y también a los visitantes que no dejan huella._**

**_Noté que al buscar otras historias de Bulma y Vegeta, _****_mi avatar de Sirius resalta un poco entre todos los avatars de DB/DBZ. Espero que para bien xD._**


	9. Novena conversación

"Diez"

Novena conversación

_escrito por mariamcardos_o, _beta partytimexelent_

Disclaimer: Akira's pero Maria's

**_Hoy, lo que estábamos esperando..._**

* * *

¡Maldición! Su cuello aún le dolía. ¡Traiga los malditos medicamentos, Ambrosio! Le patearía el trasero si intentara tocarla de nuevo. Si, seguramente…

— ¿Mamá? Mamá, ¿dónde están los calmantes?

—En el último estante, el cuarto desde la derecha, en el baño.

El cómo su madre siempre sabía exactamente dónde estaban las cosas de la casa entera era increíblemente útil, pero también muy aterrador.

¿Cómo diablos puede una persona, que no es tan brillante, recordar dónde estaba cada pequeña cosa?

Bulma tomó en sus manos los calmantes con facilidad. Abrió la botella, tomó uno y lo colocó en su boca. Guardó las pastillas luego de tomar un vaso de agua.

Esperaba que la píldora aliviara el maldito dolor. El dolor de cuello es de lo peor.

Cuando Bulma entró en la cocina, se dirigió a la pila de cartas que su madre había puesto en el mostrador.

—Madre, ¿me puedes explicar cómo es que recibo más correspondencia que mi padre cuando ni siquiera soy la presidenta de CC? No quiero imaginar cómo será cuando finalmente papá me deje todo a mí.

Su madre se volvió hacia ella con una sonrisa en su cara, como siempre.

—Bueno, tu padre ya no es el jefe de los inventores, tú lo eres. Me temo que solo se ocupa de los papeles en estos días. Papeles y ayudarte cuando lo necesitas.

Bulma se sentó en la mesa y comenzó a hojear las cartas.

—No puedo entender por qué. Él siempre tiene ideas brillantes. Cuando tengo problemas con mis planos, él siempre encuentra el error. Ese hombre nació para crear, no para firmar papeles todo el día.

—Eso es muy cierto querida, pero tu padre ha tenido que delegarte cosas. Decidió que era mejor que comenzaras como inventora. Te ha estado dando consejos sobre el manejo de la compañía para que puedas comenzar con eso también. Espero que pronto. Tu padre luce peor cada día que pasa. Necesita alejarse de la CC.

Su madre le besó la frente y se dirigió al invernadero.

Bulma abrió las cartas y las clasificó, las vinculadas a la empresa y las personales. Se escuchó un suspiro cuando la pila de la empresa era cuatro veces la personal. Después de leer las cartas que necesitaban su atención inmediata, se dirigió a su habitación para llamar a tres de los principales inventores con respecto a algunas de sus creaciones. Mientras marcaba, miró los papeles que estaban frente a ella, estudiándolos de nuevo. El teléfono sonó dos veces antes de que se escuchara una voz.

"…"

—Sí, soy yo. ¿Tienes cerca los planos?

"…"

—Esperaré. Pero no tardes, tengo más llamados que hacer.

"…"

Pasaron unos segundos y la voz volvió.

"…"

—Observa la cuarta sección. Debajo de la placa de metal está la pieza que crees que falta. Creo que garabateé algo en el lado derecho de la hoja con respecto a eso.

"…"

—Entonces debo haber estado durmiendo. Lo siento. ¿Algo más?

"…"

—Sí. Déjame encender la cámara.

Bulma presionó algunas teclas pero la cámara no se encendió. La tomó y la estudió. Estaba quemada. ¿Qué demo…?

—Te volveré a llamar. Mi cámara no funciona. Buscaré otra. No abandones la computadora.

"…"

Bulma apagó el teléfono y la computadora, tomó las cartas y los planos y se dirigió a la cámara más cercana de la casa: la cámara de la CG de Vegeta. Golpeó la puerta con un suspiro. Se escuchó el sonido de la CG apagándose y unos segundos después, se abrió la puerta a un Vegeta sin camisa. Para variar, estaba frunciendo el ceño. Bulma suspiró de nuevo.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Se cruzó de brazos irritado.

— ¿Puedo usar el sistema de comunicación de la cámara por unos minutos? Máximo diez…

Él miró sus manos llenas de cartas y dio un paso al costado. Nunca la había visto trabajar.

Ella sonrió y saltó a la consola principal. Acomodó los papeles y marcó el número.

—Hola de nuevo, señorita Briefs.

—Disculpa la tardanza. Está bien. Muéstrame.

En la pantalla que estaba frente a ella apareció su creación. Se veía como la había imaginado. Desafortunadamente, no hacía lo que había imaginado que hiciera.

— ¿Qué demonios está haciendo?

—Eso es lo que me gustaría que me respondiera, señorita Briefs —dijo el inventor con una sonrisa.

—Abre los paneles frontal y trasero —dijo acercándose al monitor.

La anomalía apareció pronto cuando Bulma estudió la disposición de los cables.

—Allí. El morado está tocando los cables negro y amarillo. El morado ni siquiera debe estar allí. Son para los aqua-bots —dijo Bulma con exasperación en su voz.

Oyó un gruñido y se volvió para ver a Vegeta mirándola.

Le lanzó una mirada furiosa y se volvió hacia la pantalla de nuevo.

—Me disculpo, señorita Briefs. Pero se terminó el material para cables rosados. Hemos hecho el nuevo pedido pero hubo un problema con el transporte.

—Me ocuparé de eso. Sigan trabajando —dijo con una sonrisa.

Su mano presionó la tecla de apagado.

—Entonces _así _es como te encargas de tus empleados.

—Sí. Me gusta tratarlos como iguales así podemos tener una relación en que ambos ganamos. Deberías intentarlo. Recolectarías los frutos de tu labor en un corto período de tiempo. —Bulma dijo con una pizca de agresividad en su voz.

—No te gustaría que te tratara como a una igual —dijo Vegeta sonriendo.

La mujer caminó hacia él.

—Yo seré quien decida eso —dijo en un suspiro.

Él disparó las manos a sus brazos y la estrechó contra él.

—Si yo te tratara como a una igual, a una igual femenina, ya estarías debajo de mí. En este planeta les gusta bailar en torno a lo inevitable. Pero por primera vez en mi vida estoy haciendo lo correcto y ya lo estoy lamentando —le susurró al oído.

Bulma sintió su corazón comenzar a correr en su pecho. Su respiración era entrecortada mientras se sostenía en sus bíceps. Su respiración acelerada le tocó el pecho y una sonrisa le apareció en la cara.

—Lujuria —dijo divertido.

Un temblor sacudió su cuerpo al tratar de poner distancia entre ellos. Él se lo permitió pero no dejó de aferrarse a sus brazos. Un rubor invadió su cara mientras intentaba zafarse de él, pero fracasó.

— ¿Por qué te resistes mujer? ¿No puedes sentir la atracción entre nosotros?

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Su corazón se torcía cada vez que él la provocaba. Quería que se detuviera.

— ¿Me dejarás en paz si me doy por vencida?

—Sí.

— ¿Me lo prometes?

"…"

Ella lo miró para estudiar su rostro. Su semblante no había cambiado mientras la miraba. No demostró nada mientras bajaba su cabeza acomodándose. Bulma se aproximó el resto del camino para cerrar la brecha entre ellos.

Esta vez ella actuó frenéticamente. Sus emociones salieron a la superficie, asomándose en sus ojos mientras besaba su labios, le tocó el cabello con las manos forzosamente, los brazos empujaban su cuerpo increíblemente cerca al de él. Cansada de la diferencia de alturas, ella rompió el beso y saltó para colocar las piernas alrededor de su cintura.

—En un mom…

No pudo terminar la frase cuando ella comenzó a atacarle la boca de nuevo, esta vez más lento. Una de las manos de él se movió hacia su trasero y la otra a la parte posterior de su cabeza. Ella gimió en protesta.

—Paciencia, mujer.

Bulma se retorció y su pie le tocó la cicatriz que dejó su cola en la parte baja de su espalda. Instantáneamente la empujó y gimió.

—Mierda.

— ¿Buen lugar? —preguntó Bulma sin aliento.

—No tienes idea —dijo el saiyajin mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

La llevó hasta la vivienda de la CG y la acostó en la cama.

Sus ropas fueron retiradas entre besos, lamidas y toques. Sus gemidos y gritos fueron acompañados por las lágrimas de ella. Sus gemidos y jadeos siempre acompañados por otro empuje. Su cuerpo moviéndose encima del de él, sus manos sobre su pecho para ayudarla en su baile. Su cuerpo luchando por el control, las manos de él en sus caderas, pechos, todo lo que pudiera alcanzar. Cuando ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás con su nombre en sus labios y sus uñas se clavaron en su piel, él vió, sintió y escuchó la cosa más maravillosa de su vida: el arco de su espalda, la sensación de ella convulsionándose en torno a él, su nombre como gemido al cielo del placer. Cuando él se puso rígido por debajo de ella con su labio inferior entre los dientes, ella vió, sintió y escuchó la cosa más maravillosa de su vida: vió su cara inundándose de placer ocasionado por ella, lo sintió dejar un poco de sí mismo dentro de ella y oyó su nombre en sus labios por segunda vez.

Era demasiado. Dolía malditamente demasiado.

Se dejó caer sobre su pecho, sin dejar de llorar y se durmió.

* * *

_Ten es una historia escrita por mariamcardoso en este mismo sitio, publicada el 21 de junio del 2008. Hasta ahora beteada por partytimexelent (tercera y quinta conversación) y Pearl3 (cuarta conversación)._

_Maria escribió también en los fandoms Cowboy Bebop, Final Fantasy X-2 y Dragon Ball Z, entre otros._

_Ten consistirá de diez conversaciones que emiten a la relación entre Bulma y Vegeta._

_Rated: Fiction M - English - Romance/Drama - Bulma & Vegeta - Chapters: 11 - Words: 23,385 - Reviews: 158- Favs: 105 - Follows: 83 - Updated: 04-09-10 - Published: 06-21-08 - id: 4339744_

* * *

_**Hoy, un adelanto largo del último capítulo...**  
_

_Vegeta se acercó a ella y Bulma se mantuvo firme._

—_Eso no tiene nada que ver con esto —escupió._

—_Oh, pero lo tiene. Verás, para nosotros los débiles humanos, el dolor emocional puede ser peor que el físico. ¿Cuánto crees que pasará hasta que yo me convierta en una perra amargada, hasta morirme? ¿Cuánto tiempo podrías soportar la tortura? —dijo a su cara la pequeña mujer._

—_Hasta que lo derrote._

—_Eso nunca pasará. Por eso se llama círculo vicioso._

_Su gruñido la hizo estremecerse._

—_Entonces… ¿ahora qué? ¿Vas a seguir evitándome y yo soy a seguir ignorándote?_

—_Suena como un plan para mí, pero podemos volver a cómo era nuestra relación antes de que la jodiéramos. Literalmente._

—_Tu vocabulario es muy horriblemente colorido hoy —dijo Vegeta estirando un brazo hacia su cuello._

_**Dedicado al papá de la autora.**  
_

_**Gracias por los reviews y saludos a los autores de ellos, invitados y usuarios de fan fiction net :) **_


	10. Décima conversación

"Diez"

Décima conversación

_escrito por mariamcardos_o, _beta partytimexelent_

Disclaimer: Akira's pero Maria's

**_Sorpresa, el final..._**

**______****"You will be mine and in return I'll be yours."**

* * *

Ella se despertó con la sensación de piel caliente bajo su cuerpo, se movía de arriba hacia abajo acorde a la respiración de él. Bulma levantó la cabeza y se encontró con sus ojos cerrados y su expresión relajada. Podía sentir su brazo alrededor de su espalda, con la mano en el medio, presionándola hacia él. Dió vuelta su cabeza, en busca de sus ropas y las encontró repartidas por todo el dormitorio. Al incorporar su cuerpo para levantarse, el brazo de Vegeta intensificó su agarre y sus ojos se abrieron. Su brazo salió de su espalda mientras él la miraba y ella se levantó.

Mientras Bulma tomaba su ropa y se vestía, sintió sus ojos sobre ella todo el tiempo. Se agachó una última vez y tomó sus boxers. Volaron hacia la cama y aterrizaron en su muslo. Los estiró con las manos y lentamente se los puso.

Ambos se incorporaron para quedar frente a frente. Aquel silencio era una de las cosas más incómodas que habían sentido. Vegeta usualmente le deba la bienvenida al silencio pero esta vez sus instintos le susurraban al oído que algo andaba mal.

—¿Ha terminado? ¿Fue suficiente para ti? ¿Vas a dejarme sola ahora? — Su voz sonaba espantosamente vacía, su expresión en blanco y los ojos vidriosos.

Se quedó sin habla.

¿Era suficiente? A él definitivamente le había gustado despertarse con ella desnuda sobre él. Pero ella había dejado claro que nunca tendría una relación puramente física y él no podría darle el tipo de relación que ella necesitaba.

Bulma sonrió amargamente y abandonó la cámara de gravedad, dejando a Vegeta de pie, con un semblante tranquilo y serio. Parecía que su decisión estaba tomada.

* * *

Los días se volvieron semanas y ellos no volvieron a hablar desde aquella tarde en la cámara de gravedad. Una semana después de El Día ella se fue, comentando que la necesitaban en uno de los múltiples edificios de la corporación en un lugar y otro. Saber que ella había decidido huir lo hacía poner nervioso. Pasó la semana y solo había entrenado un par de días. Por mucho que intentara no podía concentrarse. Su cuerpo le estaba pidiendo más de ella.

Cuando Bulma volvió se veía feliz. Parecía haber olvidado lo sucedido y eso no le cayó bien a él. Pero cuando entró en la sala de estar donde ella estaba conversando con sus padres por primera vez luego del viaje, su sonrisa desapareció y la conversación terminó. Ahora él casi prefería que se hubiera olvidado. Casi. Su cuerpo se calmó de alguna forma una vez que ella volvió y ahora estaba en condiciones de volver a entrenar como se suponía. Parecía que verla era suficiente para calmar sus nervios.

Él notó algunos cambios en ella. Sus padres también lo hicieron porque continuaban dirigiendo miradas hacia él. Ella le había preguntado a su madre y a su padre si podían hacerse cargo de Vegeta así ella no tendría que hacerlo. Sus elecciones de vestimenta también cambiaron. Su ropa no era tan reveladora, como si tratara de esconder su cuerpo con ella. Estaba siendo cuidadosa a su alrededor pero él tenía una memoria excelente y le recordó todas las noches, moviéndose encima de él, retorciéndose debajo de él.

Esta... ignorancia empezó a volverse extremadamente molesta cuando le preguntó al padre de ella si podría arreglar las cosas en la cámara o reparar los robots y al anciano le tomaba cinco veces el tiempo que le tomaba a ella. Pensó en utilizar la misma técnica que usaba con Bulma pero el hombre pasaba su día en una oficina y ella pasaba el suyo trabajando en planos y ensuciando sus manos. Practicando. Una expresión terrícola que significaba practicar encajaba perfectamente.

Un día en que sus padres se fueron a cenar, la oportunidad de terminar con este estúpido e infantil juego surgió. Por supuesto que fue él quien se acercó a ella. Ella aún lo evitaba como si fuera la plaga.

Se quedó de pie frente a la puerta de su habitación mientras ella tomaba una ducha en su baño privado. Entró en silencio y se sentó en una silla próxima a la ventana esperando que ella saliera. Tomó un largo tiempo pero finalmente salió, envuelta en una toalla. Bulma encendió las luces y chilló al ver a Vegeta sentado en su dormitorio. Su expresión pasó del pánico a una que no demostraba nada.

— ¿¡Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí!?

Respondió inclinando su cuerpo en la silla.

—¡¿Te importaría?! —escupió Bulma tocando su toalla y dirigiéndose a la ropa que estaba sobre su cama.

—Realmente no.

Ella hervía, tomó su ropa y se fue hacia el baño. Cinco minutos más tarde apareció de nuevo.

— ¿Qué le sucedió a la cámara de gravedad? —preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

—Tú no eres el tipo de persona que huye —dijo Vegeta poniéndose de pie.

— ¿Qué? —dijo Bulma dando un paso atrás.

—Te has ido por una semana luego de tener relaciones. No me has hablado ni me has mirado a los ojos por semanas. Tú nunca huyes de nada.

—Huyo de ti.

—Por supuesto. ¿Por qué?

—Porque no estoy segura de si quiero o puedo mantenerme alejada de ti. Porque si eso fue suficiente para ti no fue suficiente para mí. Nunca será suficiente para mí. Y por eso preferiría estar muerta que mostrar debilidad como esa de nuevo. — Ella lo miró sin expresión y continuó.

—Voy a expresar esto de una forma en que lo entiendas.

—Mujer, no soy estúp—

— Lo sé pero tú no sientes una mierda. Es como si pudieras convertirte en super saiyajin cuando quisieras pero solo estás en condiciones de utilizar un veinte por ciente de ese poder que sabes puedes alcanzar. ¡Realmente apesta! Pero puedo apostar que en tu caso elegirías tener un poco de poder en lugar de no tener nada. Yo, bueno, no soy masoquista. Me gusta tener las cosas completas —dijo con amargura.

—Elegiría tener algo en lugar de nada, en ambas situaciones

Los ojos de Bulma se abrieron.

—Seguiría siendo más fuerte. Seguiría teniéndote. Me parece una situación de ganar y ganar. Debes acostumbrarte a la idea de que lo que te he dado ese día es todo lo que puedo darte alguna vez. Te estás comportando como una niña.

Lágrimas comenzaron a caer cuando una sonrisa cruel apareció en sus labios.

—Como una niña, dice él. Dime príncipe, ¿cuánto dolió que Freezer hiciera un agujero en tu pecho? Si él estuviera vivo, ¿volverías con él para que lo hiciera de nuevo? Imagina el círculo vicioso: peleas con él, recibes un agujero en tu pecho, mueres de dolor, revives y vuelves a él. Una y otra vez el dolor te mata.

Vegeta se acercó a ella y Bulma se mantuvo firme.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver con esto —escupió.

—Oh, pero lo tiene. Verás, para nosotros los débiles humanos, el dolor emocional puede ser peor que el físico. ¿Cuánto crees que pasará hasta que yo me convierta en una perra amargada, hasta morirme? ¿Cuánto tiempo podrías soportar la tortura? —dijo a su cara la pequeña mujer.

—Hasta que lo derrote.

—Eso nunca pasará. Por eso se llama círculo vicioso.

Su gruñido la hizo estremecerse.

—Entonces… ¿ahora qué? ¿Vas a seguir evitándome y yo voy a seguir ignorándote?

—Suena como un plan para mí, pero podemos volver a cómo era nuestra relación antes de que la jodiéramos. Literalmente.

—Tu vocabulario está muy horriblemente colorido hoy —dijo Vegeta estirando un brazo hacia su cuello.

—Cuando estoy sufriendo un desastre emocional, tiendo a maldecir como un marinero. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Sus manos se dirigieron a la parte de atrás de su cabeza y la atrajeron hacia él.

—Estoy diciendo adiós. Disfruto los últimos momentos antes de volver a eso que tú llamas amistad y yo llamo fastidio.

Vegeta la tomó en un instante y la acostó en la cama.

—No lo hagas. No voy a estar en condiciones de dej-

Su boca cubrió la de ella en un segundo. Su mano izquierda colocó las manos de ella sobre su cabeza mientras la derecha descendió a sus pechos.

—No voy a hacer nada que no quieras. Confía en mí —sururró él.

Su resoplido sonó fuerte en la silenciosa habitación.

— ¿Confiar en ti? Pareces el Diablo cada vez que me susurras algo y tus manos están en mi pecho.

—Soy el Diablo —dijo Vegeta sin un tinte de humor.

Retiró su mano y la dirigió a sus pantalones de pijama. Su boca descendió a la de ella. Intentó liberarse y solo consiguió que él colocara un poco de su peso sobre ella.

— ¡Eres un bastardo! ¿Te gusta verme llorar? ¿Tanto te gusta verme lastimada?

Sus preguntas no son respondidas. Él la toca hasta que Bulma no es más que un montón gimiendo en la cama. Ella se queja, jadea, siente y llora. No puede hacer más

— ¿Quieres que me detenga?

—N-no. Por favor no me hagas esto.

Le besó las lágrimas y permitió que se libere. Sus manos dejaron las de ella en libertad mientras la volvía a besar. Cuando ella sintió sus manos libres inmediatamente las hizo correr por su cabello.

—No vas a irte, ¿cierto?

— ¿Quieres que lo haga?

—No tiene importancia. Quiero que te quedes si quieres quedarte. Como si pudiera hacer que te quedes o abandones este lugar, de todos modos.

—Me iré si me lo pides. Sería mi forma de agradecer.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Que me hayas invitado. Que me hayas dado lo que necesito.

Bulma solo se quedó mirándolo sintiéndose completamente confundida.

— ¡¿Gr-gracias?! No tienes que agradecerme... lo hice porque quería.

Él pasó sus dedos por su cabello. El maldito saiyajin podía ser casi amable.

—Durante nuestras diez conversaciones descubrí que no eres tan desagradable como el resto de los humanos.

—Gracias, supongo. ¿Diez? No puede ser. Fueron más.

—Las he contado.

—¿He hablado contigo diez veces y ya tuvimos sexo?

—No. Hemos tenido diez, como tú dices, conversaciones decentes. Hablamos más que eso.

—Entonces, ¿ahora qué?

—Ya te he preguntado eso.

Bulma empujó a Vegeta alejándolo y se levantó. Caminó por la habitación unos minutos antes de volver hacia él, que estaba aún en la cama.

—Has cambiado.

Al notar su confusión explicó.

—No tienes el ceño fruncido permanente ahora; no eres ni un poco agresivo hacia mi.

—Porque si fuera así no obtendría lo que quiero.

—Oh, ¿y qué es lo que quieres? ¿Una revolcada fácil?—preguntó enojada.

Se sentó y la miró directo a los ojos.

—Tú. Te quiero a ti. Vas a ser mia y, a cambio, yo seré tuyo. Ningún otro varón te tocará y ninguna otra mujer me tocará. Nunca.

—¿Entonces seré solo una criadora? ¿Mi trabajo es abrir las piernas para ti?

—Tú eres mi pareja, no una concubina.

—Ah, ya veo. Entonces mi trabajo es satisfacer todos tus caprichos. ¡Mucho mejor! Una rica, inteligente y hermosa pareja. ¡La has hecho bien jodido imbécil! No eres tan diferente a todos los hombres vivos de la Tierra.

Bulma caminó hacia una silla y se sentó mirándolo durante todo el trayecto.

—¡No! ¡Nunca hagas una comparación entre ellos y yo! ¡Repugnantes, débiles, escorias! ¡Cada uno de ellos! —gritó.

Vegeta caminó hasta detenerse frente a ella con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

—Nunca podrían ponerse a tu altura. Son débiles para ti. Tú necesitas a alguien que represente un desafío para ese cerebro que tienes. Necesitas más eso que apoyo emocional por parte de tu pareja. Es por eso que aquella cosa que llamaste tu novio desde hace diez años no podía sostenerse. Pero yo puedo. Tú sabes que yo puedo.

—Sí, sé que tú puedes. Pero ¿por qué no puedo tener las dos cosas? ¿Por qué no puedo tener la parte emocional y la parte del cerebro en un solo paquete? —Preguntó mientras se levantaba para estar cara a cara.

—Tú has sido malcriada. No puedes tener las dos.

Una sonrisa maliciosa empañó su cara.

—Creo que no has pensado en eso. Ya has satisfecho mis necesidades cerebrales antes de tener sexo. Ser tu pareja solo va a satisfacer a uno de nosotros.

Sus ojos permanecían impasibles, pero ella pudo ver la contracción de su mandíbula.

—Y ese siempre serás tú. Siempre tú. Pero ahora yo tengo la ventaja. Estás bienvenido a quedarte. Arreglaré tu cámara de gravedad, todo lo relacionado a tu entrenamiento para que dejes a mi padre en paz. Por comida aún deberás recurrir a mi madre poque yo no puedo cocinar ni aunque mi vida dependiera de ello. Ahora tú decides si vamos a ignorarnos o volver al fastidio.

Vegeta parecía pensar por un momento y una sonrisa reemplazó la mirada vacía en su rostro.

—Eso... cómo llamarlo... fuego... no. Coraje. Si. Ese coraje es lo que me hace querer inclinarme ante ti en lugar de matarte. Verás mujer, eres tan malditamente débil, y sabes que lo eres, y sin embargo, todavía me amenazas y te opones a mi. No puedo decidir si por ese coraje quiero joder tus sesos o apoderarme de tu cuello y apretar lentamente hasta que tus ojos rueden hacia detrás de tu cabeza y tu garganta se queme.

Ella dió un paso atrás mientras sus ojos se abrían.

—Sí. Deberías tener miedo. Puedes conservar tu amistad y entregársela a alguien que la necesite y la quiera. Acudiré a ti cuando necesite algo.

Dejando a una llorosa Bulma detrás, Vegeta no entraría a esa habitación por al menos nueve meses.

**_Fi._**

* * *

_Ten es una historia escrita por mariamcardoso en este mismo sitio, publicada el 21 de junio del 2008. Hasta ahora beteada por partytimexelent y Pearl3 (cuarta conversación)._

_Maria escribió también en los fandoms Cowboy Bebop, Final Fantasy X-2 y Dragon Ball Z, entre otros._

_Ten consistirá de diez conversaciones que emiten a la relación entre Bulma y Vegeta._

_Rated: Fiction M - English - Romance/Drama - Bulma & Vegeta - Chapters: 11 - Words: 23,385 - Reviews: 158- Favs: 105 - Follows: 83 - Updated: 04-09-10 - Published: 06-21-08 - id: 4339744_

_**Creí que sería menos doloroso esto, que esperar por el final.**  
_

_**Quiero sus opiniones más que nunca :)**_

_**Gracias mariamcardoso.**_


	11. EXTRA

Ten.

Extra número uno: Aguardamos un fragmento de ropa

* * *

Sentía a su corazón a punto de explotar.

Estaba embarazada. El doctor que se encontraba frente a ella seguía hablando y sonriendo. Se levantó y abandonó la oficina.

* * *

— ¡Mamá!

Atravesó histérica la puerta principal. Encontró a su madre en la sala de estar.

— Hola, cariño.

Bulma simplemente se le quedó mirando antes de tomar su brazo y arrastrarla escaleras arriba hacia su cuarto. Luego de sentarse en la cama, aún aferrada al brazo de su madre, Bulma dejó escapar:

— Estoy embarazada.

La señora Briefs ahogó un grito de asombro al caer sobre sus rodillas en frente de su hija. Sonriendo, la rubia abrazó a la mujer de pelo azul.

— Felicitaciones.

— ¿Sabes quién es el padre, mamá?

— Por supuesto.

Sonrió de nuevo sentándose junto a su hija.

— ¿Él lo sabe?

— Por supuesto que no. No sé como decírselo. Creo que va a matarme.

La madre de Bulma rió ante las payasadas de su hija.

— Oh vamos, cariño. Deberías estar celebrando. Es tan maravilloso tener a alguien creciendo en tu interior.

— Madre. Tú no conoces a Vegeta como yo.

— Obviamente.

— ¡Mamá!

— Estaré bien. Estoy aquí y también tu padre.

— Mamá…

Entonces, por primera vez, lloró. Estaba condenada.

* * *

Esperó que terminara de entrenar en la cámara de gravedad pensando todo el tiempo en cómo iniciar la conversación. ¿Cómo reaccionaría él? ¿La mataría? No creía eso. ¿Le pediría que se deshaga del bebé? Si él hiciera eso tendría otra cosa por venir. ¿Se iría? Esperaba que no lo hiciera. Quería que la ayudara con algunas cosas con respecto a su hijo. El niño tendría la sangre de Vegeta después de todo, ella…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el portazo que vino de la cocina.

Se volvió hacia él nerviosamente, mordiéndose el labio.

— Oye.

Vegeta pasó junto a ella sin pronunciar una palabra y abrió el refrigerador.

— Necesito hablar contigo.

Bulma se levantó de la silla que estaba ocupando y se movió para ponerse de pie junto a él. Vegeta la miró y cerró el refrigerador.

— Te diría que tomes asiento pero no lo haré. Por favor no me mates.

Ante eso Vegeta levantó una ceja y se inclinó hacia la barra.

— Apúrate. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

— ¡Oh, en ese caso te lo diré mañana! Nos vemos.

Bulma se dio vuelta para irse tan rápido como pudiera.

— Dímelo. Ahora. Prefiero hablar contigo lo menos posible.

La mujer de pelo azul se detuvo en seco. ¿Cómo podría pedirle que formara parte la vida de su bebé si no quería estar en el mismo lugar que ella? ¡Ese bastardo! Podría pedirle a Goku que ayude en el entrenamiento de el nuevo mitad saiyajin. Así podría hacerle ver que no lo necesitaba para nada. ¡Pero quería que Vegeta entrenara a su hijo! Furia comenzó a brotar en su interior.

— Estoy embarazada.

Bulma se volvió hacia él solo para encontrarlo mirándola tranquilamente.

— ¿Qué? Creo que escuché mal. Repítelo.

Bulma sintió una sonrisa llegando a sus labios. Oh esto iba a ser impresionante. La expresión de su rostro.

— Estoy embarazada. Estoy esperando a un hijo tuyo. En nueve meses vas a ser padre. ¿Necesito decir más?

La cara de él cambió de tranquila a en pánico en menos de un segundo.

— Mientes.

Ella rió. Era agradable saber que a él le asustaba tanto la idea como a ella.

— No. Estoy diciendo la verdad. He visto a un doctor.

— Puedes deshacerte de él. ¿Puedes?

— Puedo pero no lo haré.

Su rostro mostró ira antes de que el controlara sus emociones y adoptara su usual ceño fruncido en blanco.

— A mí me parece que ya has decidido todo lo que hay que decidir, es tu crío. No formaré parte de la educación de ese chiquillo.

Ante eso Bulma titubeó. No. Ella quería que el entrenase a su hijo.

— No. Necesito pedirte un favor. Por favor. Al menos escúchame. Tú eres mi primera opción…

…y la mejor en su opinión.

— ¡¿Entonces me has usado para quedar embarazada?!

Vegeta la tomó a la fuerza por el brazo y tiró de ella hacia él con ira.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Estás loco? ¡A lo que me refería con primera opción es que quiero que tú entrenes a nuestro hijo! Déjame ir. ¡Estás lastimándome!

Vegeta pareció calmarse una vez que su cerebro procesó esas palabras y le liberó el brazo.

— ¿Esperas que yo entrene a un mestizo? ¿Que le enseñe mis técnicas, que me tomaron años para perfeccionar, a eso?

— ¡No es un eso! Es un él o una ella. Es nuestro.

— Es un él. Busca a alguien más para entrenarlo.

Si ella quería que él entrenara a su hijo debía atacar su ego. El niño ya le estaba dando problemas.

— Te quiero a ti. Ninguno de ellos alcanzó tu nivel. Le preguntaría a Goku pero el carece de lo que tú no. Tú eres decidido. Tú usas tu cabeza. Dios sabe que Goku no lo hace. Por favor. Entrena a nuestro hijo.

— Ven a mi habitación.

Se quedó mirándola, esperando su respuesta. Bulma no paraba de moverse.

— ¿Para qué?

— No hablaré de eso aquí, donde todos pueden escuchar.

Bulma asintió y se dirigió arriba hacia el cuarto de él con un Vegeta silencioso siguiéndola de cerca.

La puerta se cerró detrás de ella y tomó asiento en una silla. La misma silla en la que se había sentado cuando estaba llorando por Yamcha.

— Entrenar a un saiyajin no tomará dos meses. Tendría que quedarme aquí. Ninguno de los dos quiere eso.

— ¿Tú no quieres? ¿Te irás?

— Por supuesto. No hay nada para mí aquí. Más me canso de este lugar a medida que pasan los días.

— Oh… creí que ibas a quedarte. Entonces no tiene importancia. Le preguntaré a Goku. Pero… ¿cuándo te irás?

— Luego de que mate a los androides. ¿Cuánto tiempo quieres que me quede?

Bulma frunció el ceño.

— Por siempre estaría bien. De acuerdo contigo eso no va a pasar. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva entrenar a un saiyajin?

Vegeta se movió de la puerta y se sentó en la cama frente a ella. Podía ver por su expresión que estaba pensando. También podía notar que no le gustaban las conclusiones a las que estaba llegando. Un ceño fruncido estropeó su cara.

— Maldita sea. Pregúntale a alguien más. Me estás pidiendo al menos quince años de mi vida por un mestizo.

— ¡Ese mestizo es tu hijo o hija! Sé que es mucho pedir pero… Por favor. No me importa lo que tú quieras. Te daré lo que sea. Nacerá en nueve meses. Entonces faltará como un año para que lleguen los androides. Si no te mueres al menos enséñale lo básico. No puede pedirte quince años pero puedo pedirte el tiempo que tome enseñarle las cosas básicas.

Él rió.

— Mujer, esos quince años son para lo básico. Puedo enseñarle cosas más duras durante esos años pero los saiyajin deben entrenar lo más duramente esos primeros años. Tampoco serás capaz de controlar al niño durante la pubertad. Ni siquiera me hagas comenzar con lo de la cola. ¿Cómo podría entrenarlo aquí?

Bulma finalmente parecía entender las dificultades para entrenar a su hijo. Pero quería que él lo hiciera. Quería que su hijo supiera que tuvo un padre, incluso si moría en manos de los androides, podría mentirle y decirle que su padre se quedó con él porque lo amaba…

— ¿Cómo sabes que es un hijo?

— Porque es mi primer hijo.

Ella debía reírse ante su enorme ego pero este era un asunto muy serio del que él parecía no tener miedo y ella sí. El muchacho del futuro había dicho que todos ellos murieron…

— Ya veo. Incluso si te quedas, él sólo tendrá meses de edad, un año como máximo, antes de que los androides vengan. ¿Qué puede aprender a esa edad? Ni siquiera será capaz de hablar. Si tú mueres, ¿cómo diablos se supone que lo entrenaré? Si ellos se las arreglan para acabar contigo es seguro asumir que casi todos los demás también morirán… ¿podrá algún saiyajin sobrevivir? ¿Yo lo haré? ¿Podrá el siquiera celebrar su segundo cumpleaños?

Para ese momento Vegeta estaba seguro que ella solo estaba pensando en voz alta pero debía estar de acuerdo en que si él moría, la mayoría de los otros, si no es que todos, también estarían muertos.

— Ni siquiera había pensando bien esto. Olvida lo que te pregunté.

Luego ella se levantó de la silla y se fue. Él continuaba de pie junto a la ventana frente a la silla que ella había estado ocupando solo segundos atrás.

* * *

— Mamá, iré a ver al doctor.

Dijo la mujer de cabello azul tambaleándose por las escaleras.

— Iré contigo.

— No hay necesidad.

— Pero estás tan avanzada en tu embarazo ya, no es seguro.

Suspiró. Su mamá había intentado acompañarla a sus exámenes pre natales desde el primer día. La había dejado los primeros meses hasta que le empezó a decir que no debía moverse, que podría lastimarse. Era cierto que su barriga de ocho meses se parecía más a que un niño de un año estaba dentro de ella pero se sentía increíble. Además no sentía dolores. Incluso aunque el estómago le pesaba demasiado y sus pechos parecían sandías. Eso sí, sus pies estaban un poco hinchados pero nada que unas horas leyendo en su confortable cama, con algunas almohadas por debajo de sus pies, no pudiera arreglar.

— Mamá. Estaré bien.

Su madre hizo puchero pero no insistió más.

Volvió a casa unas horas después. El doctor estaba fascinado por su tamaño y la falta de las complicaciones que aquel tamaño le debería llevar. Su madre no estaba en ningún lugar visible y la casa parecía vacía. Llamó a su padre y cuando le respondió su secretaria, le informó que la señora Briefs había llevado a su marido a cenar a un bonito y nuevo restaurante. Bulma sonrió por la forma que su madre usaba para relajar a su padre. Ser adicto al trabajo nunca era bueno y su madre siempre lo secuestraba al menos cuatro veces a la semana.

Bulma tomó un libro de su bolso y se sentó en la sala de estar. Estaba en la mitad del capítulo veinticuatro cuando su hijo Trunks decidió que quería patearla un poco. Esos eran los momentos más destacados en sus días como mujer embarazada. Trunks daba algunas patadas asombrosas, a veces podía ver la forma de su pequeño pie en su propia piel. Se deshizo del libro y levantó su vestido para ver a su estómago moverse. Intentaba tocar los lugares en los que el pie se presionaba contra ella pero el parecía estar bailando tap y solo alcanzó a tocarlo por un milisegundo antes de que lo quitara de nuevo. Escuchó la puerta principal abrirse y volteó su cabeza para ver quién era. Vegeta entró, fresco de su entrenamiento.

— Vegeta, ven aquí — dijo Bulma con una sonrisa estúpida en su rostro.

A medida que se acercaba a ella su cara cambió de un ceño fruncido normal a un ceño de qué demonio estás haciendo.

— Baja tu vestido, mujer.

— ¿Qué? Oh… no. Quiero verlo presionarse contra mí. Tú nunca lo has hecho, ¿lo has visto?

¿Por qué demonios se veía tan radiante?

— ¡Mira! ¡Ahí está! Está pateando realmente rápido ahora. Ese es tu papá, Trunks. Un poco más despacio, cariño. Quiero tener un estómago luego de que salgas de ahí.

Se veía tan jodidamente feliz que lo hacía enfermar. Era solo una criatura.

Le tomó la mano y la posó sobre su estómago. Él no se resistió.

Trunks pateó donde estaba la mano de Vegeta y él la retiró y se sentó en el sofá al otro lado de la sala.

— ¡No es justo, Trunks! Yo quiero que patees mi mano. ¿Cómo está funcionando la cámara de gravedad?

Vegeta se acomodó en el sofá y suspiró. Estaba cansado de su embarazo. Siempre estaba sonriendo y feliz y lo estaba poniendo nervioso.

— Muy bien.

— ¿Cuántos robots has roto esta semana?

Vegeta ni se molestó en responder. ¿No le había dicho ya que no quería su amistad?

Se levantó y dejó a una triste Bulma detrás, pero cuando Trunks comenzó a patear de nuevo ella casi se olvidó que él había estado allí y empezó a sonreír de nuevo.

* * *

— ¡Mamá! ¡Más vale que el doctor esté aquí en cinco segundos!

Estaba en trabajo de parto y ¡le dolía como la mierda!

— Cariño recién lo he llamado. Sé paciente.

— ¡Pero me duele! Espera… ahora no me duele. Bueno. Podré descansar finalmente por unos minutos.

Volvió a ser ella misma por unos minutos antes de que otra contracción apareciera y su madre tuviera que irse de allí antes de sufrir una muerte horrible en sus propias manos.

Su padre estaba en algún lado afuera de la casa advirtiéndole a Vegeta que el nacimiento de su hijo era inminente.

Tener el parto en caso era mucho más fácil. Conseguir un doctor y una enfermera para que la atiendan en su dormitorio era muchísimo más simple que moverse hasta el hospital y tratar de explicar por qué su hijo tenía una cola a la mitad del personal. Ella pagaba generosamente y ellos traían al bebé. Fácil.

El doctor se tomó su tiempo para llegar allí pero finalmente arribó. Las preguntas usuales fueron formuladas mientras su hijo intentaba salir de ella.

— ¡Nunca volveré a tener sexo de nuevo!

— ¡Moriré antes de embarazarme otra vez!

— ¡Si otro hombre intenta tocarme lo golpearé hasta matarlo!

El doctor parecía haber escuchado todo eso antes así que la mamá de Bulma ni se molestó en disculparse. Lo hizo solo cuando su hija comenzó a maldecir como un marinero.

El señor Briefs estaba sentado fuera de su dormitorio riendo silenciosamente ante las cosas que su hija decía. Cuando pasaban algunos minutos le echaba una mirada a Vegeta que estaba parado contra la pared frente a él. Vegeta lo había seguido silenciosamente a la habitación de su hija. Bulma le había pedido que le advirtiera a Vegeta cuando llegue el momento, también le había dicho que él se negaría a aparecer. Estaba equivocada. Estaba ahí escuchándola gritar y maldecir. Pero actuaba como si ese solo fuera otro día. Se preguntó qué había visto su hija en aquel hombre. Era frío. Pero siempre había confiado en las decisiones de su hija. Tenía intuición para esas cosas. Incluso aunque no pareciera la mejor opción, tarde o temprano se convertiría en una. Él había estado en contra de sus decisiones a veces en el pasado y siempre se había arrepentido después. Tuviera que ver con negocios o no.

Un par de horas después escucharon finalmente un sollozo.

— Felicitaciones, señorita Briefs. Es un niño sano. Con pulmones muy fuertes debo agregar.

Eso hizo reír a la señora Briefs pero Bulma solo pudo conjurar una sonrisa.

La enfermera y el doctor comenzaron a limpiar, pesar y medir a Trunks. Pesaba cuatro kilos y novecientos gramos y medía cincuenta y cinco centímetros. Su cola medía veinte.

La enfermera le alcanzó a Trunks y luego de comprobar que estuviera bien la dejó a ella y al resto de su familia. Todo estaba bien, perfecto.

— Lo hice, mamá. Es hermoso.

— Sí que lo es. Mira su cabello. Tan lindo.

Ambas sonrieron. Bulma le pidió a su madre que le dijera a su padre que entrara. Pero su padre no entró al cuarto solo. Vegeta estaba justo detrás de él. Tan pronto como Vegeta se acercó a su cama y se sentó en la silla que estaba a unos metros Trunks pareció calmarse y comenzó a mirarla. Su cola salió de debajo de la sábana y comenzó a moverse hacia todos lados. Parecía que no podía controlarla.

— ¡Mira la cola! ¡Asombroso! Traeré la cámara.

Tan pronto como su madre salió de la habitación Bulma le echó un vistazo a Vegeta solo para encontrarlo mirando fijamente la cola de su hijo.

— Bulma, Vegeta, felicitaciones.

Su padre se agachó y la besó en la frente.

— Gracias, papi. ¿Puedes mantener a mamá alejada por un momento? Yo solo…

El señor Briefs miró a Vegeta y su hija.

— Está bien. Trataré de mantenerla alejada. Descansa un poco, cariño.

Un portazo fue oído segundos después.

— ¿Le quitarás la cola?

Bulma tocó la cola de su hijo y la acarició. Trunks parecía convertirse en puré.

— Pensé que podría dejar que se la quede. Si quiere quitársela algún día dependerá de él. No voy a cortar una parte de él. Tú has dicho que es como un miembro así que..

Vegeta no dijo nada y continuó mirando la cola de Trunks. La única cosa que lo hacía detenerse era el llanto te su hijo y Bulma moviéndolo para alimentarlo. Trunks se callaba inmediatamente.

— De tal palo tal astilla.

Vegeta la miró sospechosamente.

— ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

Cuando Bulma decidió finalmente mirar a Vegeta pudo leer lo que estaba pensando.

— ¡No es por eso, pervertido! ¡Comida! ¡Estoy hablando de comida!

Tuvo la gracia de sonrojarse.

— ¿Que pasará si se convierte en ozaru?

— Creo que podré hacer que evite ver la luna llena mientras sea pequeño. Si no lo hago probablemente me matará a mí y a mis padres.

— Entonces córtala.

— ¿¡Quieres que yo la corte!?

— No me corresponde a mí.

— Claro que te corresponde. ¡Nos corresponde! Tú eres el padre y un saiyajin. Creo que es una decisión que tú tienes que hacer y yo puedo opinar muy poco. No sé cómo se siente tener cola y perderla.

Vegeta parecía sorprendido por sus palabras.

— El niño es fuerte.

— ¡¿Lo es?! Quiero decir, ¿había alguna duda de eso? Es nuestro hijo.

Él tuvo que sonreír ante eso. Bulma sin duda tenía un ego que combinaba con el suyo.

— Espera que crezca. ¡Vas a tener rebaños de mujeres a tu alrededor!

Vegeta se levantó mientras Bulma se reía de sus propias bromas.

— ¿Por qué tiene el cabello morado? Los saiyajin deben tener el pelo negro.

— Es mitad saiyajin. El cabello es de mi familia. Y espero que el color de ojos también. La forma es la tuya y la cara parece que también. De hecho creo que ya veo un ceño fruncido.

— ¿Estás ciega? Sus ojos ya son azules.

— ¿No reconoces los colores? Sus ojos son grises. El color que tendrá eventualmente tardará un poco en asentarse. Por favor, no tengas ojos negros. Parecerás un demonio y serás un imán para las chicas. Ellas aman el estilo niño malo. Tendré que comprar un bate de béisbol, ¿cierto?

Bulma levantó a su hijo y le acarició la espalda hasta que escuchó un eructo.

— ¿Quieres cargarlo?

— No.

— Al menos tócalo. No muerde. ¡Ni siquiera tiene dientes!

Vegeta le frunció el ceño pero no obstante extendió su mano hacia Trunks. Bulma no se sorprendió cuando alcanzó la cola. Pero estaba sorprendida cuando vió como aquella se envolvía alrededor de algunos de sus dedos.

— Esta es la mejor cosa que he hecho que no involucraba mi cerebro.

— Nunca usas tu cerebro, mujer.

— No importa cuánto lo intentes, no me harás enojar. Estoy demasiado feliz. Recuerdo cuando descubrí que estaba embarazada, casi muero de un ataque cardíaco. Pensé que ibas a matarme o al menos lastimarme. Estaba tan aliviada cuanto tú solo… hablaste.

Vegeta siguió tocando la cola de su hijo.

— ¿El nombre?

— Trunks.

Vegeta giró su cabeza abruptamente hacia Bulma para ver si estaba bromeando. Ella continuaba mirando a Trunks amorosamente.

— Ridículo.

— Es una tradición familiar.

— Entrenaré al niño. Tiene un poder demasiado alto como para dejárselo a Kakaroto. Lo arruinará.

— ¡¿En serio?! ¡Gracias!

Los ojos de Bulma comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas cuando su hijo miró a su padre.

— Te está mirando. Ese es papi, Trunks.

— ¿P…papi?

— ¿Qué?

— Accedo a entrenarlo. Nada más

Se arrepintió de sus palabras tan pronto como salieron de su boca. La cara de ella. Insoportable.

— Oh... está bien. Le diré que eres el padre si me pregunta. No le ocultaré eso.

— No quiero que le ocultes eso. Sólo no quiero que me trate como a su padre. Seré su maestro y nada más.

— Estoy segura de que podrá llamarte padre sin importar lo que le digas.

— Puede llamarme como él quiera.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué pasaría si le digo que te llame Princesa?

Una sonrisa maliciosa llegó a la boca de Bulma.

— ¡No te atreverías, mujer! Le daría la paliza de su vida durante el entrenamiento.

— ¡Me gustaría verte intentándolo! ¡Te cortaría ambas orejas!

Trunks comenzó a llorar una vez más. Parecía que los gritos no eran su cosa favorita en el mundo. Qué sorpresa.

— Incrementó su ki.

Trunks se calmó una vez que los gritos terminaron.

— Vegeta, sostenlo para que pueda recostarme. Por favor. Necesito dormir y apuesto que él también.

— No haré tal cosa. Llamaré a tu madre.

Vegeta abandonó la habitación y Trunks empezó a ponerse inquieto de nuevo.

Parecía que a Trunks tampoco le gustaba ver a su madre triste.

* * *

**Entonces... este es un extra que subió la autora luego del capítulo final. Gracias a todos los lectores y lectoras y a todos los que dejaron reviews. Ashril (¡el primero!), Mya, Apolonia86, Any Chan, Gaiasole, Licci, Nia Shi Dae, Perla16, Ariana Usagi, Aioro, NebilimK, Peny Hdez, Kasou, Sakury, Casandra, Nekoclauclau, Caroone, Vale Cardosso... y los que están por venir.**

**¡Las voy a extrañar! Gaiasole me ha encantado lo que dijiste del fic, que lo encontraste educativo, descubrí que pienso lo mismo. Sakury sé que el último capítulo te deja shockeada, pero supongo que es mejor así, no lo sé, es muy raro. Ariana espero encontrar otra historia así sobre ellos, por ahora traigo este extra, espero que lo disfrutes. Ahora me dedicaré a traducir una historia de The Walking Dead y a mi propio fic, pero siempre revisaré si hay alguno por allí de Bulma y Vegeta. Nia Shi Dae lo mismo sobre las traducciones y sí, el final es extraño. Lamento no haberte hecho esperar por el último, pero yo tampoco quería esperar! jaja. Perla16 es cierto, falta un poco para que ellos cedan y los veamos como en Dragon Ball con Vegeta incluso poniéndose celoso de Bulma (sino, busca Vegeta Celoso en youtube). Caroone gracias por tu review, puede ser que Bulma haya estado sensible, pero pasó por muchos estados de ánimo en el fic, especialmente este capítulo! Espero que te guste :) Nekoclauclau gracias también! y Por último, Vale Cardosso, yo no soy la autora del fic, pero sí tiene tu apellido sin la s extra, temo decirte que Bulma y Vegeta no terminan juntos en este fic, pero espero que con este extra tus esperanzas se confirmen (y las mías también)**

**Gracias por acompañarme en esto :) Nos vemos por ahí o en mis otros fics, espero! Saludos! ! ! ! ! ! !**


End file.
